The War of l'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum
by Lightning Catastrophe
Summary: When Lightning crystallizes in Gran Pulse mid-game and is reuntied with Serah, they awake in Edge and meet the FF7 gang, triggering a war between l'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum. A Serah and Lightning fic. No incest.
1. Crystalization

**The War Of l'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum**

**Heeyyyy fellow readers! ^-^ Ummmm this is my first ever FanFiction and it came to me last night. Clearly I am horrid at coming up with titles, sorry 'bout that *blushes and scratches back of neck* Um, review! I don't care whether it's a suggestion, compliment, or whatever. I would like to receive constructive criticism, so that I can improve my story writing. NO swearing unless ur doing it in a compliment or stuff like that I'll just delete 'em. FFXIII is by far my fav FF game, and VII is my next. So I decided to make a fanfic where the two meet.  
Main characters = Lightning, Serah Farron, Cloud.S, Tifa.L, Denzel, Marlene, and of course, Sanctum and ShinRa.  
**

**Uhhh I'm not sure whether or not if I will do pairings with 13 & 7, but I will only decide if I get plenty reviews. (at least above 4 ^-^) that will be my objective.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIGHTNING FARRON NOR ANY OTHER CHARECTER, LOCATION, TRADE MARK, ECT. FROM FINAL FANTASY 7 NOR 13..... THO THAT WUD B SOOOO COOL IF I DID ^_^**

**I**

**Lightning's POV**

I HAD ONLY BEEN STANDING ON A HILL OF GREEN IN GRAN PULSE, GAZING UP AT THE LITTLE orb in the sky that had once been my home – Cocoon. My comrades – no, _friends_ had been talking to each other a little far back down the hill I had stood upon. We had just successfully escaped our old "home" alive, somehow managing to save millions of people's lives. Had that been what caused the change? All I remember was kneeling over, clutching my chest in pain, exactly where my l'Cie brand was underneath my turtle neck sweater vest. Or, had I fallen over? It was all a blur. I think I vaguely remember Hope gasping in shock as he saw me and the others shouting and running towards me. My chest felt as if it was about to explode in flames. My body screamed in protest as the pink aura began to surround me as it always did whenever I got too distressed, emitting from my chest. I remember that despite the horrid pain coming from my chest and body, my mind did not scream in pain. No – it seemed to numb me, making every part of my body's pain slowly lessen, and my five senses fade.

Then – nothing. Fuzzy blackness surrounded me for a few seconds that felt like eternity.

I felt my mind shut itself down, and I merely caught glimpses of my friends as I felt myself suddenly rise in the air. Snow looked horrified and I faintly felt him grab my ankles, in a fruitless attempt to lower me back down to the ground. Hope was shouting something, looking as if he was about to lose his mother again. Vanille's eyes were wide in terror, shaking her head from side to side then burying her face in Fang's chest. Fang had been grimacing, looking faintly sad. Sazh looked furious.

A cooling sensation covered my body, and I felt my arms subconsciously fold themselves into my chest. I closed had closed my eyes. Then, I was dragged into a deep sleep.

**O.o I don't really know if you guys liked that very much. But I'm terrible at beginning stories, sorry DX. I'm 23 hours into the game, and I've spent maybe three of those hours trying to beat Barthandelus on the Lindblum. DX STUPID DESTRUDO! If anyone got any tips on how to kill the damn bastard who nvr EVER shuts up during the damn battle, PLLLLZZZZZ do NOT hesitate to tell me!!! I wanna beat him so bad and get on with the game! GEEEEZZZZZZZ!!!!! Anyways, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can tonight or tomorrow, and I GAURANTEE it will be MUCH, MUCH better than this one. Lightning may end up being A little out of character ****sorry 'bout that. So yah, on with the story. PLZ review! If I get more than three reviews on the next chapter, I SWEAR I will try to update as much as I can with the rest of this story. My friends enjoyed this, so I hope u guys will. xD**

**Remember I enjoy reviews,**

**LIGHTNING**


	2. Strangers in Edge

**The War Of l'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum**

**Hey again ^_^! **

**I can't believe I already have one review, and from such a short chapter! xD xD I wanna thank ZaCkS for making me so happy when I read his/or/her (I'm guessing his :P) review that motivated me to write this chapter. It is definitely longer than the last. I made sure of that. Again, like I said for the first chapter, I am NOT good at writing beginnings. So yup, here we go. Oh, and does anyone know how old Marlene is? I'm not too sure. And if anyone does, could you send me everyone's ages? Just so I'm more accurate...**

**Remember I enjoy reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Square Enix. I do however, own this idea. :)**

**II**

**Denzel's POV**

"Come on Denzel!" My best friend, Marlene Wallace called from up the street.

Marlene has brown hair usually bound back into a long pony tail by a pink ribbon then gradually braided. She wore a woollen white dress that fell about four inches above her skinny ankles. She wore white running shoes that were beginning to wear out from all the running and playing we did everyday here in the newly constructed city of Edge built after Meteor and nearly destroyed everything in Midgar – including a woman who took me in after my parents were killed in a planned explosion in Sector 7 of Midgar. Marlene was about nine, and her parents too had died. Maybe that was another reason why we got along so well. We lived together with these two other adults, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. Like us, those two were best friends – but sometimes Marlene and I thought that they were something more. Tifa ran a bar called "The Seventh Heaven" while Cloud ran a delivery service. Right now he should be on his way to Junon to drop off some lady's parcel.

I nodded to Marlene.

"Coming!" I called back to her, waving. We had just come from a church – Aerith's church that is. Aerith had been murdered by the same man who summoned Meteor; Sephiroth. But he was dead now and everything was peaceful.

I sprinted up the street after her as she turned and ran around the corner.

I had once had a sickness called Geostigma and I had used to look into the alleys subconsciously where most other kids with Geostigma would be resting. As I ran past an alley, I saw two unfamiliar girls lying in a puddle, knocked out cold. I ran past, and then slowly stopped, what I had seen finally registering in my head. I quickly ran back, hesitating in the mouth of the alley.

"Hey, Denzel why aren't you –"Marlene demanded, running back beside me, gasping for air.

She froze beside me as she saw the two girls lying there. They both had pale pink hair and creamy white skin. One of them, clearly the younger one as she wore a school girl uniform and lay on top of the older one who wore a more ... _tomboyish_ outfit, and had glowing shoulder armour on her right shoulder, and a red cape. Both of the girls had brown armbands with a diamond shaped pattern on them. Except that the older looking one had another one beneath, just a plain brown armband. The younger one also had a stained white bandage on her opposite arm.

I frowned.

There was something ... _familiar _in the older girl's face, even if I could only see the pale creamy skin, dirtied, filthy, knotted, pinkish hair, and her right profile. But ... ugh, why did I think this girl was familiar? I couldn't place it, but something in her face just ... stirred my memory.

"Do you know them?" I asked Marlene quietly, not wanting to witness the unfamiliar girls wake up. What if they were like those three weird brothers that terrorized Edge five months ago? Edge was still repairing itself and I doubted we would be able to rebuild it again if we endured another Behemoth Summon.

Marlene narrowed her eyes, trying to get a good glimpse of the two girl's faces. Finally, she looked back up at me and shook her head. "Never seen them before." She glanced back at the two girls uncertainly.

I turned to gaze at them too and remembered how Cloud had found him. His Geostigma had nearly killed him with pain and he had passed out on the ground outside Aerith's church. What if...what if these two girls had the Stigma too? I slowly approached the girls, ignoring Marlene's quiet nervous warnings. I stopped when I was about a metre away from the unfamiliar girls. The younger female was pretty, and as I saw the youngest girl's face, I realized that the two were older than both me and Marlene. I crouched down, holding my breath. The young girl was younger than Tifa whom was twenty one. She seemed peaceful, but as I cautiously looked closer, I saw that there were tears on her face, and on her arms and legs were bruises and cuts. I noticed her what – seemed – to – have – been – white – bandage was loose. I nervously pulled it down abit lower, and frowned as it revealed some type of strange white brand. Not like the strange black "splat" I had had on my forehead showing that I had the Stigma, but a strange brand that was at least three or four inches long and three inches wide. Many white arrows protruded from it, all connected to one another. I frowned at it and then stood up, taking a step backwards. I turned to face Marlene and signalled her over. She looked nervous and hesitantly shuffled her feet at the mouth of the alley. Again, I waved her over, more urgently. Marlene bit her lip and slowly walked over, trying to be quiet. When she reached my side, I pointed to the younger girl's mark that looked younger than Tifa. Marlene frowned at it and squatted down, trying to get a better look at it. One glance at it and she stood up and looked at me, shaking her head.

"I have no clue about what that is." She whispered, shrugging. She glanced back at the mark.

"Neither do I." I breathed. "Should we tell Tifa? She –"I gestured at the girl with the strange mark, "Has some pretty bad bruises and cuts on her."

Marlene glanced at the girl and saw a big nasty bruise that was a dark brooding purple. She quickly nodded.

"You go." I whispered, walking with her to the mouth of the alley. "I'll stay so you know which alley to bring Tifa to."

Marlene nodded and once she was out into the sunlight again, nodded to me and sprinted back down the street the way we had come towards the bar a few blocks away.

I stood hesitantly against the bricks of the alley, my eyes scanning the street for any sign of Marlene and Tifa, though I knew it would definitely take more than a few seconds for Marlene to come racing back with Tifa. I glanced back at the two unconscious females in the very end of the alley, nervous that they may wake up at any moment and I was alone.

After about five minutes of lip biting and nervous glancing, I saw Marlene dragging a woman with pale white skin, long shiny black hair, and wore a pair of black cargo couprees with a black apron with two pockets in the middle holing a pad of paper and a pen, and a white tank top beneath a black sleeveless leather vest that exposed a smidge of her midriff, towards me; Tifa Lockheart. Tifa looked shocked and confused as she was towed by the nine year old towards me.

"Denzel?" Tifa asked in a confused voice as Marlene dropped her hand. "Are there really –"

I nodded and stood up straight, no longer leaning against the brick. I took the hand Marlene had dropped and raised a finger to my lips signalling she had to be silent. Tifa nodded as I slowly and silently led her down the dark damp alley. I stopped about five metres from the two females and pointed towards them.

Tifa blinked and slowly approached them. Her warm friendly butterscotch eyes were clouded with confusement and shock as she observed the two strangers on the ground. She saw the youngest girl's mark and frowned at it in a look of fright, realization, and befuddlement. She knelt down and gently placed two finger's on the pale pink girl's neck; checking her pulse. She nodded to herself and her lips moved silently – talking to herself. I watched as Tifa inspected the girl then slowly slid her arms carefully beneath her thighs and then under the arm pits, picking her up bridal style. The girl lay limply in her arms and I glanced at the other girl. She was beautiful, and clearly older than the familiar-looking-one. She was probably around Tifa's age. Andf she was probably the younger one's sister. I noted, seeing the resemblance. The only differences were that this one's hair was pale pink hair was shorter and her arms were much more toned, and she seemed much more muscular than her sister, but still seemed fragile and feminine. And her face - even though both were unconcious with no emotion in their expressions - seemed much, much more innocent and carefree than the vaguely familiar one.

"Denzel?" Tifa whispered, the younger sister in her arms still. I looked up at Tifa. Tearing my eyes away from the elder sister. "These two are probably family. She's pretty light." Tifa raised the girl in her arms slightly. The girl's head lolled to the side. "Can you and Marlene carry her? Or would that be too much?" She asked.

I shook my head, though I wasn't entirely sure. The girl was very thin and was probably two heads shorter than Tifa, therefore about a head taller than me. Tifa carefully transferred the girl into my open arms. I staggered abit under her weight, but I quickly reclaimed my balance. She actually was pretty light. Except her feet dragged on the floor.

"Pst! Marlene!" I whispered loudly. Marlene's head snapped up from the mouth of the alley. She quickly trotted over. And looked at me questioningly. "Can you lift her legs so they don't drag?" I asked.

Marlene nodded and lifted the girl's legs by her ankles. Then Tifa straightened up, slightly staggering beneath the muscled woman's weight. She shook her head then took a deep breath and led the two children lifting the strangely marked girl out of the alley and back to Tifa's now empty bar.

**Did you guys like it? I know there wasn't much detail on the two "unknown" female's clothes. Oh well. Was that too long and descriptive? I dunno...trust me, things will pick up in the next chapter. If I get TWO REVIEWS on this chapter I will make the third. So, if you enjoyed this fan fic so far, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR ELSE THE BAHUMAT SUMMON WILL KILL U! LOL jk, jk, jk, jk, I'm hyper right now so yah... Please, please, please review ****this fan fic is my first one ever so any tips or compliments are greatly appreciated! Ahhhh I just got an idea for another fan fic! :D This time a HopexLightning... hmmm...:P Lol and if anyone wants a pairing in this fan fic u better speak up now cuz I might decide to just leave Cloud and Tifa together...I have one request for a CloudxLightning already, so hurry before I make a decision! Requests will end around the fourth or fifth chapter, so HURRY UP! LOL**

**I may take some time to update. Sorry. School is hectic :(**

**Remember I love reviews,**

**LIGHTNING LOCKHEART**


	3. Loss

**The War of l'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum**

**Hey again ! ^^ **

**Wooooowwww ! *stares in amazement at screen* I posted this story like three days ago and I already got 5 reviews? *mouth hits floor* W-o-W. Shocking Thanks though! Okay, now I'll take some time to reply to reviews. First of all!**

**Thanks to ZaCks for the support and literally making me so happy I was jumping around my room XD (hey! This is new to me! DON'T JUDGE! :P) heh, thanks master of Chronicles my name gave me ideas too ! But I might not use em…. And sadly, no, I have NOT beaten that bastard on the Lindblum. And it is ticking me off soooo bad! I have just attempted attempt #23. STILL A NO GO x(. ummm k, Gagboy. Don't worry, Denzel WILL notice Lightning's looks are similar to Cloud's in the next chapter after this one. And, yah, I know that. I've played the game and watched the movie. But I'm twisting things here to make em fit with my story. Thanks, I try really hard to be as descriptive as I can. And, I think I will do a CloudxLightning pairing here. ', when I said I had gotten an idea for a HopexLightning pairing, I had meant in a different fan fic. Just to make myself clear folks, there will be NO HOPE AND LIGHTNING PAIRING! Got it? Maybe in a different story. And sadly I have not had the pleasure to play any other FF games beside VII, VIII, X, and XIII. So NO OTHER CHARECTERS APART FROM VII AND XIII WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE. And, master of Chronicles again. Yes, this is taking place after AC. Five months afterwards to be exact. And I MIGHT make the Stigma still exist within certain people….maybe. Anyways, on with the story. Remember, REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**From here on out, I will be flipping from Light's story in Edge, back to her friends in Gran Pulse. Be aware, I am not done the game. So stuff on Gran Pulse may be sketchy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Square Enix. I do however, own this idea. :)**

**III**

**Snow's POV**

Serah…Lebreau…Gadot…Marqui…Yuj…fal'Cie...l'Cie…C'ieth…Crystals…_Lightning…_

It had been over a month ago that Lightning had left us. I couldn't help but feel responsible for it, though none of us had a clue as to why the incident had happened.

_It was a beautiful sunny day in Gran Pulse as usual. We had just escaped death for the thirteenth time it seemed. Fang and Vanille were ecstatic to be back home, though the rest of us – Sazh, Hope, Light, and I – couldn't feel more alone and hated. We had set up camp by a hill giving us a good home sickening view of Cocoon beside a tall grassy green hill. Though Gran Pulse was beautiful with its greenery and such, my heart ached. I wouldn't mind being down here, I could take care of myself. But…I had also vowed to take care of another. Serah. My bride to be. But, she was on Cocoon, all the way up there, maybe still crystallized on the Lindblum. Or had they moved her to Eden?_

_I groaned._

_"Serah…" I moaned quietly, her crystallized tear in my gloved fist. I held it to my heart. "Please forgive me." I whispered, looking up at Cocoon. "Your hero'll be there soon…I don't know how though…"_

_"Don't worry." A high pitched happy sounding voice said, patting me on the back – Vanille._

_I tore my gaze away from the floating orb in the sky I had once called "home" and turned it on Vanille. Vanille was very up – beat and overly cheerful – though sometimes, her eyes said different. She wore a very thin amount of clothes, and her weapon was a fishing rod. Her orange/pink hair was held up in pigtails, always bouncing around whenever she moved the slightest. She had kind green eyes, but they seemed to cloud over with sadness at times._

_Vanille gave me a cheerful smile before turning to face the others who were crowded around a fire that Hope had started, casting fira spells into it every few seconds to keep the weak thing burning and warm._

_Maybe a few weeks ago or so, I had discovered Hope was bent on wanting to murder me. Turns out that woman in hanging Edge had meant get _Hope_ home… but now we were friends. Hope looked up to Lightning, Serah's elder sis. Hope was 14, with silver hair and bangs that always went in front of his eyes. He had dark jade green eyes, and was very quiet at times, and was more mature than Vanille most of the time, despite the fact she was over 500 years old. His weapon was his Airwing – a boomerang. _

_I sighed, pocketing Serah's tear and deciding to try and take part in their conversation – I'd make my way back to Cocoon someway, somehow, and be reunited with Serah…_

_"So what do we do now?" Hope asked, wringing his hands in an attempt to warm them by the fire._

_Sazh, a loyal man with a big puffy black Afro answered, "I dunno. I guess we still try to save Cocoon yeah? That or become C'ieth…" Sazh shook his head and placed it in his hands. He sat upon a stump, shaking his head._

_Fang, a raven-haired fierce woman who could even put me out of my misery, stood up angrily and placed an arm around Vanille's shoulders protectively._

_"I may not have a Focus anymore," she growled, pulling Vanille into her chest. "But I ain't letting my friends or Vanille become any mother f***ing Fal'Cie."_

_Hope, Sazh, and Vanille gave a tiny smile and nodded, murmuring their agreement. As I looked around our campsite, I realized that everyone was here but Lightning._

_"Where's big Sis?" I asked, trying to joke. Lightning became murderous whenever I called her "sis". But her reactions were hilarious, even if it did result in me getting a severe black eye or broken arm._

_Vanille and Fang sat down a bit further away from us. Hope looked up from his cold gloved hands, and nodded behind me._

_I turned as Sazh struck up conversation with the fourteen year old. A tall grassy hill that quickly ascended upwards towered behind me. At the very top, was one willow tree, and Lightning. Staring up at Cocoon. I stood up, and was about to head over to her. Sazh jumped to his feet shaking his head._

_"You know what she'll do to you if you interrupt her alone time!" Sazh protested, putting his gloved hands on my chest and trying to push me back down. I grimaced and nodded, sitting back down._

_We talked for about five minutes, trying to cheer each other up. Fang and Vanille seemed to be catching up on things, giving small shoves of annoyance to each other occasionally. Suddenly –_

_"LIGHT!" Hope yelled, horrified. His eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly hanging. Everyone froze, and turned to see Lightning on the ground kneeling, hand clutching painfully at her chest. But, something seemed horribly wrong. Suddenly Lightning seemed to shimmer. We all yelled in horror, suddenly knowing what was about to happen. We sprinted towards her, me leading, Vanille and Fang bringing up the rear_

Since that tragic incident in Hanging Edge, I've been having nightmares of this happening again, but to someone other than Serah. Suddenly, my nightmares had become reality.

_Lightning's pink aura exploded from her chest, surrounding her. She grunted in pain and fell on her side, slightly twisting and jerking._

_"DAMN HILL!" I bellowed. We were only half way to the pain filled woman…_

_Suddenly, her movements became less pained, less aware. _

_"NO!" Both me and Hope shrieked in anger and horror as my nightmares and my most recent encounter with Serah still awake began to repeat itself – but this time on her sister._

_Lightning began to glow even more, until she was like a blinding light. She rose into the air slowly, just as I finally got level with her._

_I flung myself forwards, grabbing her ankles, which almost proved impossible with her heavy smooth military – approved combat boots. Using all of my weight and strength, I tried to pull her down as Light's eyes opened in the slightest. They flickered to me, still fruitlessly trying to pull her back down in hopes that this wasn't real, to Hope now trying to help me, jumping up and down beside me, trying to grab hold of her ankles too. His eyes were streaming with tears, and he was shouting in anguish. Her cold – now distant- icy blue orbs flickered to Sazh, whom shook his head furiously, eyes watering, to Vanille and Fang. Vanille's eyes were wide with horror, and she shook her head in denial. She then turned and buried her face in Fang's chest. Fang grimaced, one arm on Vanille's head, the other on her back my grip on her ankles slipped and I fell over backwards, taking Hope down with me. A blinding light made us shield our eyes with our arms. Then, the light was gone as fast as it had come._

_"No…no!" Hope wailed, the first to remove his arm from his eyes._

_I hesitantly removed my arm to hear Vanille gasp._

_"Damn it…" Fang growled furiously._

_About a meter or two away from me, lay a crystallized Lightning. She lay in the deep clear crystal in the same position Serah had. Eyes closed, arms folded into her chest._

_Though I did not love this woman as I did Serah, I felt as if I had lost a sister. My lower lip trembled and I let out a strangled yell and pounded the ground with my fists._

_"Damn it!" I roared, my heart felt like it would explode, my brain buzzing with what had just happened. "Screw it all!" I wailed, pounding the ground again and looking up into Lightning's crystallized calm face. It was unrealistic. This pain. All this loss._

_"Impossible…" Sazh muttered, falling to his knees. "Impossible…"_

_Hope wailed again and punched the ground with his fists. Again, and again, and again._

_"LIGHT!" He gave a hoarse strangled wail. His expression was identical to the one when his mother and I had fallen off of that highway in Hanging Edge. Hope collapsed to the ground, whimpering and moaning in loss. The loss of his mother, his life, his home, his right to see his father, and, now, Lightning. The brave but irresponsibly reckless ex-soldier, who had taken care of him and protected him like a brother or a son._

None of us knew how long we had stayed on that hill, morning for our loss. We had stayed with our fearless leader's crystal for many nights. But, we were forced to leave when PSI Com showed up. We all felt horrible as we hid in the shelter of a nearby forest, undetected, as Yagg appeared, a long deep cut on his face. He smirked as he recognized Lightning through the crystal. Both me and Hope had to be restrained as they loaded Lightning aboard the Lindblum where we had just escaped from a few nights ago.

That was the last time we had seen her.

It had been about three months maybe, since Yagg had taken Light away. It was night, and we all slept in a group for better protection. We still didn't know why Light had crystallized back then. If her focus had been to reach Gran Pulse, then she would've crystallized the moment they stepped foot on the grassy plain. I lay against the cold hard stone at the base of a tall menacing cliff, clutching Serah's tear to my chest as I always did.

How many more lives would be claimed in my life? I wondered painfully. Five, six, twelve? First, my unknown parents and family. Then, all those innocent people that had been killed in NORA'S plights. In Hanging Edge, Serah, and then all those not so innocent but vicious soldiers from PSICOM in Lake Bresha and so on. And, now, Serah's older sister. Was I doomed to get rid of all of the Farrons that existed? Starting off with the ones I actually knew?

_It wasn't your fault Snow._ Serah's voice seemed to whisper in my soul. I still wasn't sure whether this was a result of my guilt, or if Serah truly was alive, and managed to speak to me through her tear. _You'll see…_

I grimaced and yawned widely then looked around. Everyone else was asleep and the fire was dead.

"I better hit the hay too…" I muttered sleepily. "Night my only…"

And with that, I fell fast asleep.

Little did I know, the Lindblum's engine had been blown up and was spinning in a death spiral towards the ground above some broken down city somewhere far, far, far away in search of more l'Cie. The Lindblum crashed into a mountain close by to the city, illuminating the foreign city as it slowly blew up.

At that precise moment, Serah's tear glowed brightly in Snow's fist as he slept. It shone brightly and "awoke" from its crystal stasis and slowly stopped shining to reveal a true tear that left small traces of Serah's salty water from her eye duct on Snow's leather glove, and drip out of his hand slowly. And disappeared onto the muddy dirt on which he rested on forever.

**:) hope u liked it**

**Sorry, i wont be able to update very often, school's hectic. Projects and stuff and exams coming up :( **

**I'll try to update again before the week ends**

**thanks for your support! XD XD XD XD**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**Light Lockheart**


	4. Denzel and Tifa

**The War of l'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum**

**Hey there ^^**

**Though I have not received any reviews yet, I am sick and away from school, so I thought this was the perfect time to update again.**

**Enjoy **

**PS**

***TAKES PLACE IN EDGE AGAIN***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Square Enix. I do however, own this idea. :)**

**IV**

**Lightning's POV**

**The smell of cooking food** wafted into my nostrils, awakening me.

My body felt stiff and numb. Where was I? I wondered, remembering that I had been in Gran Pulse the last time I had my eyes open. The clattering of plates and the buzz of speech coming from a separate room confused me. It sounded like I was in a restaurant. Was I? And if so, how in the world did I get there?

Experimenting, I twitched a finger. It obeyed my thoughts. I twitched my legs and moved my arms slightly. All seemed to be in order, except for a few sores here and there. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see myself in a mirror above me. I looked horrid, almost as if I had slept in a watery ditch and then gotten mugged. A gray couch lay beneath me. I frowned as I saw someone else in the mirror, though he was hard to make out. A boy who reminded me of Hope Esthiem, watching me nervously and tapping a pen to a notepad as if he were studying me.

"You're…awake?" The voice startled me, making me sit up in the blink of an eye. I spun around to see the boy sitting in a dark green cushioned chair. He had light brown mousse colored hair that was messily swept to the side. His bangs went in front of his eyes, just like Hope's silvery locks had. The kid had big ocean blue eyes that seemed sorta nervous as he ceased his tapping to nervously look me in the eye. He had pale creamy skin, a smidge darker than mine, and had some brown freckles. He seemed to be a little younger than Hope, who was fourteen going on fifteen. This kid had the air of being able to look after himself, but at the same time a frightened one too. He seemed frightened by my sudden glare I sent at him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I demanded dangerously.

The boy shrunk back into his chair, but then something in my expression made him give a small smile. "Well, you're in Edge, just off of Midgar. And I'm Denzel." He looked shyly up at me from beneath his lashes. "Um…May I ask who you are Miss…?" Denzel asked nervously.

My eyes narrowed and ignored his question. "Midgar? Edge? What the fu – heck are you talking about?" I demanded suspiciously.

Denzel's small smile curled up at the edges a bit, then looked me full in the face, expression innocent and confused. "Um… Edge? The newly constructed Edge built by the Sector Seven Slums that were destroyed about two years ago by the plate falling? Sector Seven Slums built in Midgar? The city known for the most used Mako energy?"

I frowned. Mako? Midgar? Sector Seven Slums? Edge? Plate? What the hell was this kid talking about?

Denzel seemed to sense my frustration and confusion. "Um, come over here." He said, getting to his feet and walking towards the curtained window.

When I didn't show any signs of wanting to come, Denzel sighed and pulled the curtain away to reveal it was in the middle of the afternoon and show a very run-down looking city. Small children younger than Denzel ran about outside most of them unaccompanied by parents. Adults walked by too, most of them chatting. The city looked like it had just been recently bombed or something, as many people with hard yellow construction caps walked around, carrying broken rusty pieces and scraps of metal and new ones. Cranes could be seen about a mile from wherever I was, lifting heavy bars of metal to reconstruct some building that looked like a Bahumat had squashed. I pushed myself off the couch, spotting something very faint in the distance far, far away.

Denzel nodded and said quietly as I stopped a few meters away from him, "See that silver lining type of thing off in the distance?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder as he pointed to it with his index finger to look at me.

I squinted, taking a few hesitant steps forward, trying to get a better look. I nodded, seeing that the "lining" stretched on for quite a while, seeming to hover in the sky.

"That's the plate." Denzel told me, taking a step away from the window so that I would approach it. He went back to sit on the green chair and watched me.

I frowned. How did he know my behavior so well already? I had never seen the kid in my whole twenty-one years. I shrugged off the thought. Maybe he knew someone that behaved like me? I shook my head as I approached the window. Not likely, I didn't think anyone would want to become so solitary as I did towards everything.

"Where d'you find me?" I asked, in a softer tone. The kid wasn't a threat. I could tell. He was actually pretty nice towards me, which surprised me a little.

Denzel thought for a moment. "In this alley nearby the bar. You and someone else were lying in a puddle. Me and my friend Marlene found you two."

I froze and slowly turned to face Denzel, my face full of surprise. "What do you mean? _Two of us?_"

Denzel frowned. "What? You weren't with her before?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Where is she? What does she look like?" I demanded, advancing menacingly on Denzel who began to look a little frightened.

He shook his head, and looked back up at me with a new expression. A curious one. "Come." He signaled, standing up. And heading for the door.

I followed, then gave a small gasp and clutched my side. Denzel stopped to look at me. His eyes widened and he quickly but cautiously half–walked half–jogged up to me. He slowly took my wrists. My immediate reaction was to pull away, but the pain was too great. I hissed from it and winced, closing my eyes. Denzel led me quickly over to something soft and cushy, and I felt him sit me down. I winced again as the pain shot through my side again. It felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly with a knife.

I felt Denzel's small hands lightly touch my hip, and I jerked away as another wave of pain shot through me.

"Shit…" I heard Denzel mutter, as he placed his hand on my hip again. My vision began to slightly blur around the edges and I realized I was shedding blood. "You're losing _a lot _of blood Miss." Denzel told me nervously. I felt him press something that was probably a towel to my hip, trying to cease the bleeding.

"Lightning…" I panted, wincing again.

I felt the towel stop above my unseen wound.

"Huh?" Denzel asked, slowly putting pressure on my freely bleeding wound.

"My name….Lightning…" I repeated slowly, panting.

"Lightning…one minute, I'm gonna get you help." Denzel told me, and I felt a gentle breeze as he sprinted away from my side. And I heard the door slam in his haste.

A few seconds that felt like hours later, Denzel returned accompanied by someone I couldn't exactly see. My vision was blurring and fading in and out. I felt cold as more and more blood freely leaked out of me.

I felt someone else tend to my wound.

"Denzel, please leave." A musical kind female voice said to Denzel. Judging on how close her voice sounded, she must be about half a meter away from my ear.

I heard the door shut and I felt a cool soft hand placed on my forehead.

"Hang in there…" the voice said, and I felt something damp and cool be replaced by her hand. "Don't be shocked…" She warned.

I flinched a little as I felt my vests be removed from my torso, leaving me probably half naked in front of whoever was here.

"Who…?" I asked in a fain whisper.

"My name's Tifa Lockheart. Now go to sleep." Tifa ordered.

All too happily I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, a slight tugging on my skin where the blood ran freely.

When I awoke, I could feel someone holding my hand lightly, almost as if they weren't trying to apply pressure.

I stirred, my free hand going to my hip. It was exposed, and I could feel something that felt like hard thick string weaved in and out of my skin; stitches. It ached slightly, making me groan.

"Are you alright?" the feminine voice of Tifa Lockheart asked. I felt slight pressure on my fingers as she squeezed them lightly.

I groaned and sat up slowly, Tifa's hand leaving mine. I winced a little as the stitches pulled painfully against my skin. I opened my eyes to see a woman, maybe about my age. She had long straight elbow length black hair that shined in the dull light provided by the lamp lit by the couch I sat upon. She had big butterscotch eyes that seemed to hold dark secrets within, but at the moment was filled with worry. She was thin and toned like me. Tifa wore a white undershirt that exposed some of her stomach, and a black sleeveless leather vest landing a bit higher than her undershirt. She also wore a black apron and long black cargos that fell just above her knees.

I looked at her for a fraction longer and gave a curt nod once.

"Good…I'm Tifa, in case you don't remember." Tifa said, offering me her hand.

I simply looked at it before she dropped it. For about two minutes, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Um…by any chance…do you have a younger sister?" Tifa asked me oddly, not looking at me, but at the wall.

I frowned at her and narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Yes. Why?" I demanded.

Tifa looked into my eyes, warm butterscotch into cold icy blue. She stood up and gestured for me to follow.

"How much does she look like you?" Tifa asked softly.

My eyes narrowed even more.

"A lot." Was my answer.

Tifa nodded and opened the door, gesturing me to follow again.

"Marlene?" Tifa called.

"Yeah?" A younger voice of a child called back from somewhere.

"Make some sandwiches, okay?"

"Okay!" The young girl shouted back.

There was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs and towards some other room.

"Lightning? Right?" Tifa asked, twisting her torso to look at me while we walked down a hallway filled with photos in picture frames and photos taped to the walls. Most of them were of Tifa, Denzel, a young girl with light brown hair, and a solitary looking man with spiky blonde hair.

I nodded. "Lightning." I confirmed.

Tifa smiled, seeming to be happy she was managing to get a good response out of me. "In here. But try to be quiet." Tifa whispered, opening a door on the right of the long hallway.

I poked my head in. I gasped, jaw dropped, eyes wide. Because the person I was looking at lying on a couch with a quilt tucked over her was Serah Farron. My younger sister.

**Well, there you go ^^ Hope you liked it. 5 pages worth….don't worry, the more chapters I add the longer each chapter will get. That is my goal.**

**If I get at least two reviews on the last chapter, and three on this one, then I will make a fifth chapter. I like constructive POSITIVE critism, with compliments, suggestions, ect. No swearing or I will delete your comment -_-**

**Don't worry, the action will be starting soon. Promise!**

**Please Review!**

**Light Lockheart**


	5. Reunited

**The War of l'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum**

**Hey again XD**

**First of all, Happy Birthday Dark Twilight Angel! If it wasn't for your request for an update for your birthday (I'm sorry to others who have asked, but D.T.A asked RIGHT before my exams started, and they ended last week, so I now have FREE TIME and my writer's block has been murdered! XD Yah!) I would never have made this update. So, as D.T.A's birthday present, go and look for her fanfic! It's: "The Female SOLDIER" found in the crossovers of FFVII & XIII. It's really good! ^^ And only be POSITIVE towards it!**

**And oh my Gawd I'm soooo sorry I haven't been able to update for so long! DX DX DX Life caught up with me and my Uncle had recently died and I am over my head with tests, projects! But, it's almost summer so I'll possibly update weekly then.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys make me feel awesome when I read them 3 I'm gonna start PM-essaging faithful reviewers, so that my notes are a LOT shorter…**

**Okay, on with the story, and I'll TRY to update more often, but like I said, it's getting reeeaaallly hard **

**Remember, review review review!**

**Oh and how do you guys feel about a pairing of…CloudxLightning soon to happen? And no worries, Cloud will show up in this chapter. And sorry, I'm also experiencing writer's block, so I dunno if this one will be so good … But, I'm trying and that's what counts right?**

**And now for what we have ALL been waiting for! NEXT CHAPTER! This one is based on Serah & Light's reunion, as I STILL have writer's block for Gran Pulse updates -.- Cloud will show end of chapter, and will be appearing MUCH, MUCH more!**

**This chapter contains spoilers for Lightning Farron's REAL name. Personally, I think it suits her better. So, here are over 16 pages of FF13 & FF7 for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Square Enix. I do, however, own this idea. And, the strange accented man from the G.C**

Edit Note: I added a part in this chapter where Lightning looks at her brand when Serah's unconcious :P

**

* * *

**

**V**

**Re-United**

**Lightning's POV**

**My jaw dropped**, and my heart began to pound with some strange emotion that seemed long forgotten. My mind began tumbling around in shock, surprise, disbelief, relief, happiness, and even … love?

All mental barriers crashed down around me as I became light headed and actually _stumbled, _losing my _balance _for a moment or two. Two pairs of soft but firm hands grabbed my elbows, helping me stand. I didn't even flinch from the contact. I was staring wide-eyed at my little sister to care for any contact coming from Tifa. I nearly crashed headfirst into the door way as I regained my balance. I straightened up and looked Tifa in her butterscotch colored eyes, holding her gaze.

"How long was she out for?" I asked, my voice quickly losing its coldness, slightly surprising Tifa who did a double take at first, then regained her serious expression.

"About an hour or two longer than you…so…maybe…" Tifa thought for a moment. "Over five hours?"

"Claaaiire…" A wonderfully familiar voice groaned. "Sn-Snow…"

I stiffened and spun around upon hearing her birth name. Serah was stirring now, her lips moving slightly as she groaned our names.

"I'll be in the bar if you need me. Just call me or Denzel or Marlene. Alright?" Tifa whispered as I stiffly walked towards the couch my eighteen-year-old sister slept upon. Tifa didn't wait for an answer and swiftly left the room, silently closing the door behind her.

Abandoning my strict boundaries, I fell to my knees as they failed on me. Serah stirred again as I quickly ripped off my gloves and reached for her hand, taking hers in mine. It was … warm. I felt her pulse. Warm and beating. My heart racing, I felt the pulse on her neck. Calm and steady.

She was alive. There was no doubting that. She was warm. Not the cold crystal I had once felt in my hands before. She had a pulse. Not a rock-hard surface with no blood pumping in her veins and no proof what so ever of life. Serah Farron was _alive _and _not _a crystal.

Then I saw it.

Serah's brand.

It was white and scorched, like Fang's had been when I met her. Scorched, twisted, white, and most likely its' progress had been halted. The what-used-to-be-red-eye was now white, and the black circle that had been used as a pupil in the middle of my sibling's brand was no longer there. A tiny circle of her skin that was beneath the brand showed instead. But it was still a sign that Serah had been a l'Cie.

Curiousity hit me. _What about my brand ... ?_

_I looked down at my jacket and quietly unzipped it until my Brand came in view._

My eyes widened. It was just like Serah's and Fang's. Except that it wasn't almost fully open like their's, but halfway.

Then, something unusual happened. A wide smile grew on my face as I forced knees to obey and straighten. I spotted a short, worn out, brown chair and easily dragged it over silently beside Serah. It was short enough do that I could easily lean onto the arm of the couch her head rested on. I sat down then took her hand again, stroking it with my thumb and cradled it into my chest as my eyes scanned her beautifully fleshy **(A/N: Uhm?) **face.

I couldn't believe it. Now I could spend as much time as I wanted with Serah, and not worry about that damned Focus I used to have. Albeit, I did feel guilty for abandoning the others ... however that happened.

I looked back at Serah, her expression was a mixture of calm and peaceful, with a tad of discomfort. Her pale pink hair, so similar to mine, was scattered across her face, her eyelids shut lightly. The blanket covered her from the shoulders and down. She was curled up limply, and the hand opposite to the one I held was acting as a pillow for her head.

"Claire…" Serah muttered again, eyebrows furrowing as I gently brushed back her hair and placing it behind her ear.

"I'm here Serah. I'm here …" I whispered, all the cold and ice gone from my voice, from my body. I stroked Serah's cheek gently with the back of my hand as I clutched her hand closer to my chest. I leaned in and planted a soft gentle kiss to her forehead and I felt a wet substance threatening to spill from my eye ducts. As I pulled back, one drop of the wet substance rolled down my cheek and onto Serah's right eyelid. I quickly wiped it off with the back of my hand.

As I looked away to wipe my eyes of tears, Serah began to wake. At first I didn't notice until her hand suddenly left mine and touched my cheek. I froze and lowered my arm, turning to see a half-awake Serah.

"Cl-Claire...?" She whispered hoarsely, eyes half closed as she awoke more. My hand drifted to my cheek to keep her hand there as my eyes met hers, finally open completely. Mom always said that our eyes were precisely the same color, except that Serah's were a bit bigger and wider. I remember I used to tease Serah about that …

"Serah…" I whispered back, tears threatening to spill again.

That's all it took to _fully _awake Serah, who sat up bolt straight in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, two thin bare arms flung themselves around my waist and clung to me as if their owner's life depended on it. The sudden action made me flinch and momentarily hiss until I realized it was Serah hugging me. Something white fell to the floor as Serah swung her arms around me.

"I missed you." Serah whimpered, burying her face into the crook of my neck. I stiffened slightly as I felt something wet drip down my neck – Serah's tears.

_Drop the barriers Farron. _I growled at myself angrily.

Awkwardly, I pulled my arms around Serah's mid-section too, and hugged her back closely. "I missed you too … Serah." I whispered into her ear, feeling more tears build up in my eyes. I ignored them and let them freely spill over. I raised a hand to the back of Serah's head gently pushing her closer. I left my other hand on her spine, and rested my chin on her shoulder as she sobbed into my neck.

"I'm so sorry Serah." I muttered.

Serah hugged me closer, actually cutting off _my _air. Huh, nice to know she took after me in more than just looks.

"It-it's okay." Serah said quietly, her voice breaking and sounding muffled from my neck. "_I'm _sorry _too_." She added.

I frowned. What did she mean? _She _was _sorry_? She did nothing! I pulled away from the hug; placing my hands on her shoulders and keeping her at arm's length too restrain her from hugging me once more, and to look her full in the face.

"Serah? What do you mean, '_you're sorry'_?" I demanded, locking gazes with her puffy red eyes. I vaguely wondered if I looked the same.

Serah's bottom lip quivered and met my gaze easily. It was easy to tell she was feeling responsible for something that she didn't like.

"I-I ruined your twenty-first birthday and nearly got you and Snow killed. I shouldn't have told you that I was marrying Snow and that I was also a l'Cie – at least, not _all _at that one moment. And besides, if I had stayed away from that stupid vestige!" Serah felt the impulse to break something, "Then _none _of this would've happened! Absolutely _none! _N-O-N-E!"

I watched, shocked as Serah ranted. Her eyes were like ice with hatred and despair, and nearly became slit-like at the mention of the vestige that had held Serah's fate. She looked furious and angry and … and she looked just like me when I was furious. Whoa.

I dropped my arms from her shoulders to her back and pulled her towards me while I walked backwards towards the couch Serah had been sleeping upon only moments before. Slowly, I sat down, taking Serah with me. She was now whimpering and crying again, whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

_No, Serah! Please stop crying!_ I begged mentally.

No affect.

_How do you deal with crying people? Especially when _you're _one of them?_ I thought back hard to what Mom used to do. She'd pull me into her lap and hug me close, whispering words of encouragement to me, and then she'd … what did she do again? Oh! Then she'd, she'd share a … damn it! She'd share a _personal _experience. Damn! It just _had _to be personal didn't it?

I looked down at the weeping girl beside me, who was clutching my arm and burying her face in it. This was Serah. I could be … _personal _with her. For the love of Eden she was my sister! She's been my sister for the past _eighteen years! _How could I _NOT_ be able to share something with her? Even if it was … personal.

Acting merely on a whim, I gently pulled Serah into my lap, surprising her.

"Claire?" She frowned, eyes no longer alike mine. But back to their kind, peaceful, caring appearance. _Oh thank Eden for that._

"Shhh." I shushed her, giving her a small smile – or more like a twitch of the edges of my lips I corrected mentally.

Slowly, I pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck then laid her head on her own arm, using it as a pillow. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

Okay, there was step one – and I _already _feel uncomfortable. For the love of Eden, what kind of sister was I?

Now for step two. Comfort her with words.

"Serah, it's okay. Honestly, that would've just happened to us whether you became a l'Cie or not. The only way it _wouldn't _have would be if these two girls Vanille and Fang never existed. I –"I froze, realizing something. _Vanille, Fang, Hope, Snow, Sazh – where were they if we were in Edge as Denzel called it?_

Serah seemed to realize this too.

"Claire, where are we?" Serah asked timidly, letting go of me and shrinking back so that she was sitting on my right against the armrest.

I grimaced and brushed a stray hair out of Serah's face. Serah's eyes looked terrified as they flickered around the room. _This wasn't home. And, where's Snow?_

"Well I met a boy and a woman that live here. They claim that we are currently in _'Edge'_." I replied, my voice slightly hardening at the thought of being somewhere so unknown.

Serah frowned.

"You mean, like, _Hanging Edge?_" Serah asked hopefully.

I shook my head.

"No."

"Where's Snow?" Serah asked nervously.

I hesitated. _Where _was _the big stupid behemoth? _"I … honestly don't know Serah." I said slowly, looking down at her. Serah's expression was at first terrified, then upset, then on the verge of tears. I hugged her closer in an attempt to comfort.

Suddenly a loud growling noise filled the room. I frowned and looked down at Serah once more who was blushing and biting her lip. Serah looked up at me nervously. I arched a brow in question.

"I-I'm hungry." Serah said simply, blushing a deeper shade of pink.

Well of coarse she was hungry! Jeez Farron! Think for once! She's been in crystal for like a month or something _and _was held hostage by a fal'Cie with no food or water!

"Okay, c'mon." I told my younger pink haired sister, slowly standing up and keeping her at my side the whole time. "Can you walk fine?" I asked, doubting Serah's ability for a moment.

"Of course I can!" Serah scoffed, stepping away from me and walking towards the door. Before reaching it, she suddenly stumbled to the right and fell onto her bottom. "Oof!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and walked over, smirking slightly. I helped her up and pulled her left arm over my shoulders and put my right arm around her waist.

Slowly, we made our way out the door. _Now … which way's the kitchen?_ I thought, looking down the hallway. Well, I know I came from the left side of the hallway… so that left the right side. As we entered the hallway, and began walking, I realized that this side had just as many pictures as the left. But … these looked a lot less recent. I paused to look at a picture that caught my eye. There was a photo of that spiky headed blond guy that I had thought looked so depressed and guilty before. Here, he was grinning and arms were flailing as another spiky headed man put him into a headlock – except that this one's hair was longer and raven black. The black haired man had strange bluish greenish eyes, as did the blond. Raven hair and Blondie also wore what looked like military outfits. But nothing alike the G.C's or PSICOM. Well, maybe Blondie's did.

"What are you looking at Claire?" Serah asked curiously.

"A photo." I replied back simply, tearing away my gaze and continuing down the hallway with Serah by my side.

Another loud grumbling noise.

"Eden Serah! You're turning into Snow!" I exclaimed jokingly.

Serah pretended to look hurt.

"Well considering what you cooked the last time I ate … I think I _should _be starving." Serah retorted.

I scowled. I already knew I was a horrid cook! She didn't have to bring it up!

There was the sound of feet running towards them loudly and suddenly, a little girl with light brown hair tied back with a pink ribbon wearing a white cotton dress and white socks came tearing down the hallway and bumped into Serah, having not seen her and as sent flying to the ground.

"Ouch!" The girl cried, rolling over onto her back and sitting up, bringing her knee to her chest and rubbing it, rocking back and forth. Clearly she had hurt it.

The running footsteps continued and Denzel appeared.

Serah pulled away from me and knelt down beside the little girl. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Serah asked, not sure whether she should touch the girl or not.

The girl froze instantly and eyed Serah warily as Denzel finally caught up, slightly out of breath. He stopped beside me and looked down at the younger girl and Serah.

"Marlene, they're fine. They're not at _all _alike Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo." Denzel told the young girl with a slightly humored tone. As he rolled his eyes slightly.

_Kadaj? Loz? Yazoo? Denzel? Tifa? Strange names here in Edge …_

The little girl – maybe eight or nine – eyes slowly went from Serah's slightly hurt, upset, and guilty face to … her arm?

I frowned and leaned a little to the left to see what the girl was looking at. Why would she look at Serah's bicep like that in such apprehension and slight fear? It wasn't like Serah's arms were bulging with fat or anything! That's when I saw it properly for the first time since my 21st birthday.

He was staring at Serah's brand with curiosity.

I froze. Did people in Edge know about l'Cie? If so, how did they react towards them? How will they act towards _us?_ A lump grew in my throat. Oh no. What if there was a Sanctum here? We'd be screwed, that's for sure.

"Serah." I warned hoarsely, my throat dry. _I would _not _loose her again just from some kid realizing what she – I mean we were! _Or, possibly, _had _been.

Serah frowned and turned around to face me – _damn it Serah!_ I thought furiously as she turned towards her _right_ giving the younger child a complete show of her l'Cie brand.

"What is it?" She asked, obviously confused by the urgency that had been in my voice a couple of seconds ago.

Slowly, I raised two fingers to my eyes, then to my left bicep, tapping it with my index finger then pointing at Serah, indicating I wanted her to look at hers.

Still confused, Serah complied, turning her head to look at her own bicep. I knew she had seen it when I saw her stiffen and heard her breathing pick up. The young child was still looking at it, her eyes wide. It was clear the brand frightened the little girl.

"Cla-Lightning!" Serah whimpered choosing not to use my real name as she quickly scrambled to her feet, and surprising and startling the younger girl who immediately fell onto her back, obviously thinking that Serah was about to strike her or something of the kind.

Serah quickly reached me and turned her torso so that her bare left arm was being buried in between my arm and my torso. I immediately wrapped an arm around her arms, still managing to cover her brand in the process.

"How's your wound Lightning?" Denzel asked, referring to her strange wound from earlier. He appeared confused by how Serah and me had reacted, and a little annoyed at how the younger girl acted.

My brow furrowed for a moment, completely lost – only for a moment.

"It's just fine." I replied back a little more coldly than intended as I angled Serah and me so that I was in front of her slightly instead of her at my side.

Denzel looked slightly amused at her reply and glanced at one of the photos on the wall. I followed his gaze. It was that blond guy again, except he looked a little more distant and depressed. I looked upon the other photos too. Blondie, Raven hair and Blondie, Tifa, Blondie, Blondie, Raven hair, another Raven hair and Blondie, Tifa and Blondie, Blondie … what was with all of these photos of Blondie? Most were of when he looked younger, maybe fifteen fourteen. Tearing my gaze away, I looked at Denzel again.

"What are you smirking about?" I demanded acidly, catching his smirk as he saw me look away from the pictures.

"Nothing." He obviously lied, shrugging 'innocently'.

"Whose she?" I continued, tone still lingering acid, nodding with my chin at the brown haired girl still sitting on the floor. She watched us half-curiously, half-nervously. And my gesturing to her only made her even more nervous-looking.

"Oh. She's my best friend, she's nine –" Denzel began.

"Just get to the point please." I sighed exasperatedly.

I earned yet another smirk from Denzel, a frown from Serah, and a frightened stare from the nine-year-old.

"Her name's Marlene Wallace. She lives here with me and Tifa and a man named Cloud." Denzel said simply, smiling at Marlene who slowly stood up.

Serah gave a unsure smile to Marlene, which was instantly returned, just wider.

"Hello Marlene." Serah said sweetly, trying to force me to let her go beside me again instead of behind.

I rolled my eyes and quickly stepped to the right at and allowed her to stand beside me again. But I didn't drop my arm.

"Hello! Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's that on your arm?" Marlene asked timidly.

Serah bit her lip and I stiffened. Half for nerves, half for relief _and _overwhelming uncertainty. Maybe they _didn't _know about l'Cie. But then again, this kid _was _nine.

"Um," Serah said slowly, still biting her lip and furiously trying to come up with a good believable lie.

This was a bad situation as Serah was probably one of the _worst _liars in the world. If she stutters or stammers and nervously shifts her weight from one foot to the other continuously and bites her lip more so than is normal for a human being, the girl is clearly _lying._ Sometimes she even sweats.

"I-I-I-It's a … erm … ta-tattoo." Serah lied, slightly frowning as she said this. _A tattoo? Really?_ She cursed herself inwardly for the terrible lie. Thankfully, Marlene was young and believed the lie.

"Oh? Really? Why'd you get it?" She asked curiously, honestly wanting to know more behind the cause.

"Oh, um, err-"

"Her boyfriend gives people tattoos and he made up a logo for their, erm, _love_. So he gave it to her at her own will. He has one too." I lied quickly, not even bothering to think up a good one as I quickly covered up Serah's annoying obvious lying stuttering.

Marlene thought for a moment. "Awe! That's soooo thoughtful of him!" She exclaimed, smiling warmly.

Serah exhaled gratefully, and I unstiffened. It didn't last for long though, as Marlene suddenly bounded up to Serah – only coming up to Serah's chest and therefore my sixth rib – and asked in a cheery voice, "What's your name?" to Serah. Once more, I stiffened.

_Why is this girl full of so many questions? It was soooo annoying! But, she _was _a girl. Nine years old and extremely inquisitive. _I tried to remember back when I was twelve. _Had Serah been like that?_ My brow furrowed angrily as no memories came up. But then again, it had been a bad time in life …

* * *

**Flashback**

**_Bam, bam, bam_**_._

_Someone pounded on the door. A twelve-year-old me was upstairs, putting a nine-year-old Serah to sleep. She had just finished her homework and ate dinner. She wasn't as active as I was, and had used all of her energy running from school to mom and dad's work about seven hours ago, then ran back home._

_I sighed annoyed. Did mom and dad forget their house keys in their rooms _again_? This had to be the _tenth _time this month!_

_I groaned as I quietly ran down the stairs, taking two at a time and running for the door not even bothering to glance out the peephole if it actually _was_ mom and dad. I was tired and exhausted. I just wanted to get into my comforting, safe bed and fall asleep right then and there. So, I opened the door._

_I gasped when I realized it wasn't mom or dad. But a stranger wearing a Guardian Corps Bodhum Regiment uniform. He had an orange right shoulder armor, and wore funny looking clothes and had long straight black hair that was even longer than mine; mine fell to my elbows._

_"Are you the daughter of," The man had a funny accent to go with his clothes. He held a clipboard I realized as he looked down at it. The man's voice was dead and monotone, which truthfully creeped me put a little bit. "Mr. And Mrs. Farron?"_

_I frowned and made to slam the door shut, but the strange man scowled and his foot shot out of nowhere, kicking the door open and out of my grip. I yelped and went to run inside the safety of home, but the man grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to face him._

_"Listen miss, I'm not going to hurt you. Just answer my questions and listen to me alright?" The man asked, voice still dead sounding._

_I gulped and nodded._

_"Yes, you will listen to me?"_

_Nod._

_"Good. Now, are you one of the two daughters of the Farrons?"_

_Nod._

_"Oldest I hope?"_

_Nod._

_"Alright, well, you might want to sit down…"_

_I sat down on the steps beside the man. He sat down too._

_"Are you Claire or Serah?"_

_"Claire." My voice broke from nerves._

_"Well, Claire, this will probably come as a shocker." The man sucked in a deep breath. "While your parents – Ashe Farron and Auron Farron were mugged and … other things."_

_Claire looked horrified and jumped to her feet. For a moment, the man thought that the 12-year-old was going to declare revenge and become murderous by her expression._

_"Where are they? Are they alright?" Claire demanded, yelling._

_Serah awoke in her room._

_The man grimaced. "No Ms. Claire Farron. They're _**dead.**"

_Then Claire's world went black as Serah sprinted down the stairs and grabbed her sister's body …_

**End Of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**"…Serah."** Serah said from beside me, pulling me out of my dark memories.

Marlene smiled warmly up at my sister who had just told Marlene her name.

"Are you sisters?" Marlene asked curiously, beaming up at the two of us.

"Marlene –" Denzel began, sighing.

"Yeah. Cl – Lightning here's my big sis." Serah beamed, looking up at me grinning. I nodded in acknowledgment, grateful Serah had decided to call me upon my chosen name, as opposed to my given name I had long ago abandoned.

Marlene frowned up at me. "You look familiar." She commented, her thin eyebrows furrowed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Do I now?" I said rather coldly.

Marlene grinned. "Yup! Especially your personality!"

I scowled. _Should I be offended?_ I wondered to myself.

_What the hell?_ I growled mentally as I caught him smirking at me _again._

A long loud growl came from beside me. I rolled my eyes as Serah blushed deeply and clutched her stomach as if trying to shut it up.

Marlene giggled. "Are you hungry?" she asked Serah and me.

"… No." Serah lied badly, blushing deeper and giving the obvious hint that she was lying – she bit her lip nervously.

"Yes she is." I sighed, giving Serah a push.

Serah, already a very dark shade of pink, blushed even deeper. She looked like her skin might burn up right there.

Marlene giggled again then took Serah's hand and pulling her away from me. Immediately my arms tightened around Serah and Marlene nearly tripped and fell from being yanked back so hard.

Serah frowned and gave me a puzzled look.

"Serah –" I began, shaking my head.

"Relax Claire!" Serah whispered as I let go but kept a firm hand wrapped around her skinny left bicep. "I'm just going to get food!"

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Your arm Serah." I told her quietly. "You can't go strutting around with your … _brand,_" - I hissed the word – "Showing."

"But I don't know where my bandage is –"

But I had already let go of Serah and was turning away, unzipping and removing my white and brown leather jacket grabbed a piece of the somewhat soft, about a centimeter and a half thick material on the inside and ripped a rather long wide strip from it. I shrugged the jacket back on, quickly zipping it up again and gesturing Serah to come. She complied, bringing Marlene with her. She offered me her left arm and I took it in one hand, and quickly wrapped the material from my jacket around her left bicep about three times before tucking the end into the layers, holding it there. When I was done, Serah departed and allowed Marlene to tug her down the hallway, quickly vanishing from sight.

I began to quickly walk after them, feeling the sheath holding my precious BlazeEdge slap against the back of my bare thighs pleasantly. I enjoyed how it felt; it seemed to relax me. The sound _and_ the feel.

Denzel ran after me, having to jog to keep up with my fast pace.

"Um, Lightning?" the young boy asked me timidly.

"What?" I demanded.

"Uh, what's that?" Denzel asked, pointing at my BlazeEdge curiously.

"My weapon." I stated simply.

"Really?" Denzel asked, sounding amazed. He cocked his head at it curiously. "Is it a sword of some sort?"

"Yes. It's called a gunblade." I told him in a bored tone.

Denzel's eyes shone with awe. "A … _'gunblade'_?" He repeated, a wide smile spreading across his face. "I've never heard of one."

I snorted. "You need to get out more kid." I came to a stop as we reached four different doors. One led outside and was across from me, one looked like it led upstairs as the frame was doorless on my right, another clearly led downstairs as the door was ajar and the stairs descended, and the last one was right beside me, and continued somewhere on the same floor as the one we were presently on.

Denzel blushed and muttered something that sounded like, "I wish." A little bitterly. Before saying a louder, "Take the one that's beside you."

I nodded wordlessly and opened the door to see yet _another _door. But past it I could hear a loud _buzz_ of people talking. The smell of food and alcohol filled my nostrils and I felt my hunger finally announce its presence. I growled at the sound of my stomach quietly begging to be fed. _Shut up. _I growled at it angrily.

"Come on!" Denzel exclaimed, running through the door.

I followed and the smell of food got stronger. So did the noise.

"Tifa? Can you make some sandwiches?" Denzel asked as I entered what looked like a bar. The bar was filled with many people, mainly men. It smelled of alcohol and had a was looked rather dreary. The walls were a simple dead gray, the floor hardwood, and the wall where the entrance to the house/bar was a huge window that showed the outside street that was badly illuminated due to the dark outside.

I followed Denzel and saw Tifa working away behind a counter where Serah and Marlene sat in front of on bar stools. Behind Tifa was a clock. It read, _Nine forty-five PM._

Tifa saw us arrive and gave me a warm smile. "Your sister seems to be quite hungry." She noted, looking back at Serah with an amused expression on her face.

I looked past her and winced seeing how much my sister was wolfing down. She had about five sandwiches, two apples, a slice of cheese, a glass of milk and another of water, and two granola bars. Marlene laughed and munched on her granola bar as Serah chugged down the glass of milk then proceeded to chow down on her sandwiches. _She really _is _turning into Snow. _I cringed at the thought. Never in my entire life had I seen Serah eat so much. _Snow must've made quite an influence on her. _

"Serah … ?" I winced as Serah's sandwiches quickly disappeared. _She's almost as fast as Snow now! _

Serah saw me and blushed guiltily. "What?" She demanded defensively, blushing even deeper.

I rolled my eyes and then turned them onto her nearly empty plate.

"It's okay Lightning. I have _lots_ of food here." Tifa reassured me, before offering Denzel and me a granola bar. I eyed it uncertainly.

Tifa sighed. "Okay, well, you must be starving. I'll just leave it here." She placed the granola bar on the counter by Marlene. _Was she _trying _to tempt me? _I demanded mentally. My stomach growled as I eyed the food. _No. You barely know the woman! Do NOT become Snow and trust everyone so damn easily!_

I huffed. No, I was NOT going to eat that. But … My stomach growled angrily, and I couldn't look away from the snack. I could feel my head slightly begging to spin. _I need food._

Serah saw my expression and sighed. She picked up a sandwich she was about to eat and tossed it at me. My quick reflexes caused me to catch it, thinking it was something that could be dangerous. But, no, it was a sandwich.

"Light, come on, _eat._" Serah ordered.

I shook my head stubbornly, the food in my hand so very tempting. _What if it was poisoned?_

"Eat it or I'll … steal your BlazeEdge." Serah threatened.

I scoffed. "_You? Steal?_ Hah, nice try Serah."

Serah scowled. "Eat it or I swear to you that when I get back to Snow I'll move out." I froze. I knew from Serah's tone and expression she felt immensely guilty, but … the thought of Serah even _considering _leaving was too much.

"Fine." I muttered, giving in.

Serah looked relieved as I took a small bite.

"So, where are you two from?" Tifa asked.

And so Serah and me told her everything. Everything _but _our misfortunes, our (my) adventure, and the fact that we were l'Cie and obviously we told her nothing crucial. It took about an hour with their continuous questions, which really Serah only answered or told the reason behind things as I merely stood beside Serah and grunted in agreement at specific questions that caught my attention.

By the time Serah had finished, the bar was basically empty, and Marlene and Denzel had gone upstairs to go to bed. Now, it was merely a few drunks, Tifa, Serah, and me.

Suddenly, one of the drunks, a man in his early twenties with a mop-styled blond hair and grey eyes began to stumble up to Serah.

"Hey sexy. Wanna come to my house and maybe play a little game?"

Serah yelped in pain and shock as the drunk blond pinched her butt.

That did it.

I took one step forward with surprising speed apparently, according to the drunk's reaction. A second later, a loud _smash!_ Filled the bar. I had thrown the drunk, by the neck into the wall, which he smashed into headfirst. Then, I pounced on him, not even waiting for him to get up. I began pummeling the man to a pulp – almost literally.

"Lightning!" Serah exclaimed, wide-eyed as the man began crying out in pain. The other drunks quickly fled the bar.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Lightning!" Tifa exclaimed after about a minute of letting me beat the man.

My knuckles connected with his throat as Tifa ran over, and with strength that could possibly master Snow's, pulled me off the man and restrained me wrapping her arms around me. Serah tried to help the older woman as I thrashed about, murderous.

"Let go of me! I'm gonna murder him for hitting on Serah!" I roared, managing to kick Tifa's bare shins with the heel of my metal boots. I was too furious to even care. But, somehow, Tifa barely flinched when this happened. All she did was grunt whenever I kicked a hard blow to her.

"If you value your life you pervert, I'd leave _now _before I allow her to continue beating you!" Tifa shouted at the drunk.

The drunk looked up at me as I cursed and thrashed. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

Serah looked terrified.

"Tifa! Drop her now!" She cried.

Tifa obeyed just as a man with spiky blond hair dressed in black with greenish bluish eyes ran into the bar – that man in all of those pictures in the hallway. But I barely spared him a glance as I nearly fell to the floor and spun around, searching for the drunk. I whipped out my BlazeEdge when Serah suddenly leapt onto my back, trying to subdue me.

"Damn it Serah!" I roared as I tried to flip her off.

"Cloud! No! Do-!" I heard Tifa cry out before I felt excruciating pain slam into the side of my head and everything went black as I fell over.

* * *

… **I think that sisterly part was TERRIBLE!** **AHHHH: o** **Sorry if Lightning /everyone was a little OOC (or a lot, I'm not sure). DX**

**Anyways, sorry about the messed up sisterly bit. I was in a rush and I just could NOT think of anything sweet to put in! Ugh, no worries though, the next time it's sisterly, I will TRY to put more effort and thought in (which I already used A LOT of already!) So yah … I felt kinda sad when I wrote Claire's flashback, it sucks how they didn't really include much info on the Farrons' parents in FFXIII -.- Oh! And guess what guys? Since my last update (I'm soooo sorry that that was nearly 2 WHOLE MONTHS AGO!) I beat Barthandelus and am now in Taejin's Tower!**

**Anyways, remember R&R, and pls don't flame this chapter. You guys know what type of reviews I want by now. Positive, helpful, kind, ect, ect, ect!**

**So very sorry for not updating in like 2 months, I'm soooo stressed out and I literally have ten projects, five essays, and 1 report -.- For the love of Gawd it's JUNE! I shouldn't be over-worked! But nooo my homework pile just KEEPS increasing! Lol anyways, R&R please!**

**Oh! And, I'm going to be revising the other four chapters and MAY change what happens around a bit to fit the story line more. Like, Gagboy I think it was asked if I'm going to write that anybody in the FFVII world will notice Light's and Cloud's similarities. And I said he will. But, while writing this chapter, I realized that what I had typed for Denzel realizing was terrible and completely corrupted the flow I had going so I went back to Chpt.4 and made Denzel realize THERE how much Light and Cloud are similar. Which is why he keeps smirking at Claire's antics in this chapter and glances at a pic of Cloud. Cloud WILL be in the next Chapter if I STILL CANNOT think of what to have happen in Gran Pulse. If I do – well, then he's in the chapter AFTER that. So yah, I made a few twists.**

**Again, soo soo sorry that I could not update – to be honest I'm shoving a pile of homework away in order to type this – this was over thirteen pages and I typed it within one day without planning – so please understand and be grateful for this!**

**And vote for pairings NOW or else I'll just have to decide -.- and honestly, this was meant to be a Serah & Lightning fic at first (not incest! I mean like sisterly) And I have:**

**- about 5 CloudxLightning votes**

**- 2 random triangle suggestions – LightxCloudxSerah / LightxCloudxTifa**

**1 PM – HopexLight**

**1 random suggestion - SnowxTifa**

**And I'm guessing some people might not want pairings or just blatantly don't care.**

**So, SPEAK UP NOW! Once Cloud comes in I'm taking no more votes. If you DON'T want a pairing, speak up now! Even if you're a usually silent reader, just type your answer.**

**Sincerely, **

**Light Lockheart XD**


	6. Mourning

**The War of L'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum**

**Hey again.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for almost 2 months again :/ Summer vacay is halfway done and I'm enjoying it as much as I can :P Heat waves prevent me from sitting in front of my PC 4 hrs as the room my PC is in heats up very quickly once I turn it on -.-**

**Anyways, thx for the reviews guys ****I kno u guyz wanted me to continue in Edge, but my writer's block is gone so I'm gonna make the most of it and continue in Gran Pulse.**

**U guys kno the drill; R&R, leave NICE comments of constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy! Takes place in Gran Pulse. **

**And I'm reeeeaaaally sorry if Fang seems way too OC here, but I'm better at writing a quiet, stoic character like Lightning, as opposed to the loud, somewhat rude, jokeful, sarcastic Oerba Yun Fang. But in this chapter, I toned her down a bit. I mean, come on. Their leader is gone, they don't know what to do, everyone's a huge mess. And, now that Light's gone, Fang is in charge O.o How shall she cope with it? Good, terrible, so-so? Read on :P**

**I'll tell you guys about the pairing at the bottom … I was shocked to learn the outcome :O And I don't think some of you'll like it …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Square Enix. I do, however, own this idea

* * *

**

**VI**

**Oerba Yun Fang's POV**

**A LOUD SOUND **like a boulder being overturnedand worried conversation reached my ears and caused me to awake as a horrified anxious yell reached my ears.

"WHERE IS IT?" someone yelled.

With a groan I stood up from my comfortable spot on the ground. _Great. Whatever happened, the others are gonna expect me to deal with it. _I stretched and groaned as my stiff bones cracked and my muscles stretched.

Looking around, I found that everything was overturned and was practically destroyed. _What the hell? _Immediately my thoughts went to Vanille. _What if something happened? She was _right_ there last night!_ Growing panicky when I walked/jogged over to where Sazh had been sleeping; just an empty patch of dirt.

My ears twitched as I heard a loud grunt followed by a crash, with a very familiar yelp reaching my ears. _Vanille._ I thought urgently and ran back to where I had slept and snatched my lance from the ground. I then raced towards where I had heard the noises, which wasn't very hard; there was a trail of destruction leading me easily to it. The dirt was displaced and would suddenly slope into a small hole. Markings on the inside of the hole made it clear that something or someone had been digging. As I approached I heard Sazh's voice.

"Whoa, calm down there Snow!"

"NO! I NEED TO FIND IT!" Snow roared.

_Smash!_

Immediately I sped up and ran into a clearing.

"Fang! Duck!" Hope yelled.

"Huh? Oh fu-!" I cursed, seeing a big flash of gray, and hit the dirt just as a giant boulder came flying over me. Jeez, if I hadn't dropped that fast, my face would've been squashed by that fricken boulder. Rolling over and jumping to my feet, I dusted myself off.

"What in the name of Fal'Cie is going on here?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows as I looked around the area. _It looks like a heard of Behemoths had a rampage here._

Vanille ran towards me and hugged me around the middle. I smiled and stroked her hair.

Hope jogged up to me, a cure spell charged up in his hand already. "You okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm peachy. What the hell is Snow doing anyways?" I demanded, gesturing towards the rampaging Snow a little ways ahead. He was punching trees with his fists furiously, causing them to quickly snap in two. Followed by a huge crash. _Well, at least I know what that smashing is from now._

"Well, from what I know, Snow woke up and Serah's crystal tear was gone. He can't find it _anywhere_." Hope informed me as he nervously watched Snow who was now hunched over, one arm extended in front of him. His hand was balled up into a fist against the tree as his big shoulders shook uncontrollably. Sobbing sounds could be heard from him. Sazh stood behind him, his hand on Snow's back as he tried to comfort the giant.

I frowned.

"But Snow never lets go of that thing." I muttered, more to myself than Hope or Vanille who had detached herself from me and was watching Snow with sad guilty eyes.

How the Maker did Lightning put up with this? Sure, she was silent and … not that good of any moral support, but somehow … somehow she had given us her shoulder to rely on, and had helped us when we were down. Light wasn't very social, but she had been there for us. One way or another. But now, she was … _gone_. How were we supposed to make our way back to Cocoon without our leader? And now, _I_ was her replacement. Okay, I was capable of being something similar to the right hand man – or woman, whatever. I had done that with Lightning. But I was absolutely _terrible_ at being a leader. _Ugh, where are you Farron? Why'd you go?_ And now I had to put up with the bawling behemoth over there.

With a sigh, I walked over to Snow, pondering how Lightning would go about it. Even when it was Snow, she gave him _some _comfort. It wasn't very good comfort, but hey, it was comfort right?

"Snow. You ... alright there?" I asked uncertainly, deciding to just go with the flow of events.

Snow shook.

"No Fang, I'm not fucking _okay._" He spat, quaking.

I glared at him.

"Calm down there ya big oaf. Hope told me 'bout Serah's tear. We'll find it, _and_ Lightning bulb, aye?"

Snow's big shoulders heaved and he turned around to look at me. I raised my eyebrows at his appearance. He seemed like a right mess. His black bandanna was lopsided and on the verge of sliding off of his big blond head. His eyes were red and … un-Snow. Before Lightning crystallized his eyed had held that reckless, carefree, cheerful spark. After she crystallized the cheerful spark had dulled a lot, as well as his happy-go-lucky nature and big "Hero" ego. Now … they seemed dead. The cheerfulness was completely … _gone._ And his eyes held despair, depression, guilt, and hatred now. Almost like Hope's had been when I first saw the kid. Snow had also stopped eating as much after Light crystallized and was taken. Almost as if he believed that would solve most of their problems. His skin was paler, and his trench coat filthy, not that he cared in the slightest.

"How can you be so sure Yun Fang?" Snow demanded, tone angry yet almost pleading. His despair filled eyes searched my green ones for an answer.

I placed a hand on my hip and raised the other to my forehead and rubbed it as I thought, eyes downcast. Finally, I dropped it and looked at Snow, who was still watching me intently.

"Because I know Snow." I answered quietly.

Snow scoffed. "So what if _you _know if we'll find them? Why do you think just because _you _think we can find them we will? WHY?" He was yelling now and everyone else has froze, Sazh, Vanille, and Hope's eyes on us.

I glared at Snow, my anger flaring.

"Because I fucking try you idiot! I don't just sit around all day moping and destroying every thing that's in your damn way! Stop feeling so freaking guilty for stuff that isn't your freaking fault!" I retorted, yelling back.

Snow growled animalistically and glared at me, standing up right, his body quaking in anger.

"Stop moping around and actually _try _to help us look for a way back to Cocoon!"

Snow's eyes seemed to flicker with fury as he aimed a punch at me, which I readily ducked. Pushing himself away from the tree we began to fight.

Snow growling the whole while, shouting things like, "You FUCKING BITCH! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

While I taunted him about Serah and Lightning, ignoring how saying our old leader's name out loud instead of just in my mind made me feel guilty inside.

Snow charged at me and tried to grab me as I pulled out my Lance. I ducked out of his arms last second and smashed my Lance into his back, trying to weaken him just enough for him to calm down. Snow roared and whipped around faster than I thought was possible for him, allowing him to catch me off guard and seize my Lance. I tried to jerk it out of his grip as he smirked and yanked it out of my grip with hurtful force. I yelped as his fist came crashing down on my right cheek, knocking me off my feet and into the tree, which creaked and fell backwards from the force of Snow's punch.

"Fang!" Vanille cried, about to run forwards when Hope grabbed her wrist and Sazh grabbed the other. Thank the Maker. If Snow punched Vanille or kicked her, he'd surely break her bones and possible kill her. Not to mention if that happened I'd have no choice but to beat the bloody oaf into Oblivion.

I winced as my hand touched my cheek. Huge bruise, and it felt like my jaw might be busted. Slowly, I got to my feet to see Snow storming over to me. His hands were clenched into fists and his right one was pulled back as he prepared to punch me for a second time.

_I don't think so._

When he was less than a meter away from me I rolled to the side just as he punched exactly where I had been a second ago. I quickly sweep-kicked him behind the knees with much force, causing him to fall back. I knew I couldn't hurt him too much, so I quickly kicked him in the ribs and ran for my Lance a short distance away and snatched it from the ground to see Snow charging at me once more. His eyes were blinded with pent-up rage, I could easily tell. The usual aqua blue eyes were a light sapphire as he charged. Snow came and jumped into the air, trying to kick me in the face. I quickly ducked under and jabbed Snow in the ribs with the butt of my Lance, earning a wince from him. I then flipped backwards out of range of his punch; something I had been practicing at night daily whenever Lightning had performed it in battle. It had been a little difficult at first, but was now somewhat easy. Though I knew Lightning's backwards flips were _much_ more graceful.

This move seemed to faze Snow for a moment, as well as the others. It was the first time I had used it in front of them and according to all of their faces, defiantly reminded them of Lightning.

Taking advantage of Snow's moment, I ran forwards and shoved the point of my Lance into the dirt, using it as a vaulting pole and kicked Snow right in the face, launching him off his feet as I quickly pound into him. After a minute I stopped, dropping to the ground and hearing a loud thud as Snow fell too.

I approached Snow, who had bruises and cuts all over him now, and was panting loudly. His eyes were closed and he was sprawled out on the ground.

"Oi, Snow! You don't wanna kill me no more right?" I teased slightly, prodding his head with my foot.

Snow winced at that and slowly said, "No … sorry about that Fang."

"Long as you don't do it again, I don't care." I shrugged.

Slowly Snow sat up, arms behind his back supporting himself. He squinted at me with one normal aqua blue eye, as the other was quickly swelling up. His black bandanna was gone; a strange sight as for once I could actually see all of his hair.

"You sure though Fang?" He asked uncertainly.

I cocked my head. "Eh?"

"That if we tried to look for them as best we can we'll find them." Snow clarified.

I thought for a moment. I had tried to find Vanille after we got separated hadn't I? Hadn't she tried to look for me too? And in the end we had eventually found each other …

I nodded, a serious look on my face.

"Yeah … may take a while but it'll be worth it, aye?"

Snow thought for a second.

"Yeah. It would."

I walked in front of Snow and extended my hand to help him up.

"Then we'll try, won't we?" I asked, grinning.

Snow nodded and grabbed my hand as I helped him up (which made me pant from the effort since I had to pull up most of his weight. Looks like I beat him up too much. Whoops.)

"Thanks Fang." Snow muttered as Hope and Vanille and Sazh cautiously ran forwards.

"No problem mate." I muttered back, and then turned to the others.

"C'mon, lets search for Serah's Tear. There has to be a reason as to why it disappeared …"

* * *

**End Chapter.**

**Well, I actually have ta say … I think Fang was actually pretty in character :O … Given circumstances I mean. Otherwise she wouldn't be that serious, right? And I know Snow was veeeerrrrryyyyy OC, so don't bother mentioning that in a Review. I meant for him to be completely OC here, and he will be like that for quite a while. I'll call it … Anti-Snow :P**

**Anyways, after a shocking amount of votes, my conclusion has come to this:**

**SnowxTifa: No votes.**

**SerahxCloud: No votes.**

**Triangles: Two Votes.**

**No Pairings: Three Votes.**

**LightnignxCloud: About 20.**

**Lightning & Serah fic: Now this was interesting. Apparently since there are scarcely any NON-INCESTOUS Lightning & Serah fics, this has been PM-ed about in conversations I have with some reviewers, or friends talking to me about TWOLSAS. 24 Votes.**

**Annnnddddd it's a done deal. I'm really sorry everyone who wanted CloudxLightning, it made me feel bad to say this when I saw how many people were anticipating CxL. I really hope that this decision doesn't force you guys to stop reading, and this fic will now be moved into the Final Fantasy XIII category. It was originally moved here because of how much it involves FFVII … really hope you guys don't quit on me _**

**Anyways, R&R pls, and I'm very sorry about my huuuuge lack of updates. I'm a lazy person who likes to hang with friends and play FF13 or Tekken 6 on my PS3 for hours on end and sit around listening to music and reading Fan Fiction practically every other hour. But before August ends, I'm hoping to have written up to Chapter Nine, and updates SHOULD be faster now that I know what I'm aiming for.**

**L.L**


	7. Confusing Happenings and Danger

**The War of L'Cie, ShinRa, and Sanctum**

**Reviews determine how fast I update. The speed of these next few chapters being posted are for making up for the huge number of reviews I got for Chapter 5 ^_^ … Unless I just can't 'cause I don't have enough time (School's here in less than 1week Dx) or, there's something preventing me from updating. Example, this chapter. I was planning on updating the following week of Chapter 6, but my mouse suddenly decided to stop working -_- Plus, I went to a friend's cottage for a week and a half.**

**Takes Place In: Edge**

**The beginning of this Chapter is based on Serah growing closer to the residents of The Seventh Heaven. Mainly Tifa and Denzel though...**

**Oh, and sorry. There's some drabble & fluff here between Tifa and Serah when this is Serah's POV. When the story goes to third person, it'll be fluff & drabble between Light and Serah. If you're planning on reading on and get bored, I warn you, don't exit this chapter. It'll have some ... subtle little hints for later on in the story. I'm aware that some people don't like fluff and drabble ... but I swear; don't skim through this chapter. The little hints won't be easy to find by skimming. Cloud's in this chapter … originally I was gonna make him barely in this chapter, saying he was making deliveries, but, I wanted to incorporate what some people wanted me to do … so …**

**BiJane – You'll get your lil' CloudxLightning hints XD**

**actionliker & Fefisgbf13 – Aha, yaahh you guys'll get your Lightning and Cloud fight :D**

**Oh, and tossed in a little bit of CloudxLightning here for the people who wanted this pairing in the first place. Thanks BiJane for giving me the idea :D Read "Awakening" by her if you haven't already; it's awesome ^_^**

**Sorry if Cloud's OC … I know he's like Lightning but it was a bit difficult for me to write him … And Lightning's a bit more outgoing than normal … sorry! ^_^;**

**And, this is where the action shall start :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Square Enix. I do however, own this idea**

**

* * *

**

**VII **

**Confusing Happenings and Danger**

**Serah Farron POV**

**I yelped **in shock and let go of Claire, falling backwards onto my butt as the spiky headed blond man (who bore a scary resemblance to Claire, especially his face) withdrew a huge sword, at least the length from my toes to half of my torso, with a burgundy handle about five inches long and three inches thick. Its blade was at least three inches thick and appeared as sharp as a knife. If I tried to lift it, I'd definitely fall flat on my face and probably cut some part of my body off as I did.

"Cloud! No! Do-" Tifa cried as the man, Cloud, stepped forwards and smashed the butt of his huge sword – thank the Maker – right into the side of her head with painful force. A loud _THUD _could be heard as Claire's head and the stranger's blade collided, and instantly, my sister fell limp, face first on the floor.

"CLAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRREEE!" I shrieked, scrambling over to my unconscious sister and inspecting her head.

I froze as I felt something hard, cold, and sharp make contact with my back.

"Cloud! Stop it!" Tifa shouted at the man as I trembled with fright. The point of the sword was threatening to impale me through my back for fal'Cie's sakes!

"Who are you?" An indifferent, cold male voice demanded.

_Creeeeaaaaak._

"Tifa! What's going o-"I heard Denzel begin sleepily as the door to the bar opened. He went silent as he saw Claire lying on the floor, with me hovering beside her, the spiky headed blond known as 'Cloud' standing above me with his sword pressed against my back in a lethal position, and Tifa desperately trying to get 'Cloud' to stop.

"Denzel? What's going on?" I heard Marlene ask sluggishly. Then a loud squeak. "Cloud! What are you doing?" she squealed.

"Denzel, Marlene, go upstairs please." Tifa said firmly.

"I'm not going to ask again." Cloud growled, the tip of his sword breaking through my skin lightly enough to draw some blood. "Who are you?"

I winced.

"Cloud!" Tifa snarled, seeing some red dots appear on my white shirt.

"Serah Farron." I replied shakily.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't even know _where _I am!" I cried, my temper rising. I was like Claire this way; a quick temper.

"You're lying!" Cloud growled.

I whimpered as his sword angrily prodded my small, freely bleeding wound.

"No she's not Cloud! _Stop it now!" _ Tifa yelled furiously.

Slowly, I felt Cloud remove his sword rather hesitantly.

"You okay?" Tifa muttered, kneeling by my side.

I felt her hand on my back and winced as she pressed on it gently, trying to stop the blood.

"Yeah." I grumbled irritably and sat up, turning to face a confused Cloud.

"Tifa they're dangerous –"he started, but Tifa silenced him with a fierce glare that made me shrink away.

"No they're not Cloud."

"Tifa listen to me -"

"They did nothing! And you felt the need to hit Lightning in the head and nearly skewer Serah –"

"Look at her arm Tifa!" Cloud yelled desperately.

Tifa glared at him again and looked at me. I grimaced and glanced at my right arm, where Cloud was glaring. My heart skipped three beats. The scrap of Claire's jacket was gone. It lay a few feet away, completely exposing my scorched l'Cie mark. _Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_

Tifa frowned at my arm. "Yeah, so?" she asked.

I exhaled in relief. Tifa didn't know about l'Cie ... but Cloud _did._

"She's a L'CIE TIFA!" He yelled, gripping his sword tighter. I cowered away, trying to shield Claire's limp body.

Tifa blinked and looked at my arm, to my frightened face, to Claire, to Cloud, to the kids who were frozen with what looked like fright and disbelief on their faces, and back to me again.

"... Are you?" She whispered, beginning to look uncertain of me.

"..."

Tifa stood, an expression of thought in her face. She stepped closer to Cloud.

My heart beating rapidly, I stood too, my heart clenching in pain as I saw Denzel and Marlene flinching as I did so. _They're scared of me..._

Slowly I backed away from them, shakily scooping Claire up in my arms. I wobbled and nearly fell, her weight overwhelming my skinny weak arms. I quickly re-gained my balance, tears in my eyes as I turned and tried to run for the door. The door easily burst open thankfully and I ran down the street, already panting heavily. I ran down an alley, and hid behind a dumpster, hiding in the shadows.

I burst out in tears, hugging Claire's unresponsive body close. I was still a monster ... a hated and feared one at that. Even in a place I hadn't even known existed, I was still feared of. Why did I have to go in that cursed vestige that day in Bodhum? If I hadn't, maybe none of this would've happened ... I heard footsteps running by – probably Cloud and Tifa looking to exterminate us. I sobbed somewhat silently, muffling my sobs in my sister's jacket.

I shrieked in fight and jumped as I felt a light but warm weight place itself on my shoulder. I tried to crawl away as I looked up and saw warm, sympathetic butterscotch eyes watching me sadly.

"No! Ge-get away! Get away! I – we didn't do anything!" I squealed, trying to scramble away from her on the damp concrete, backing right into the smelly dumpster.

"Serah. Stop." Tifa whispered in a soothing tone. "I'm not giving you to ShinRa – or what's left of it anyways – and I'm _not _going to kill you. Calm down."

I eyed her unbelieving, but eventually calmed down, clutching Claire close.

"But I'm a l'Cie; a monster." I whispered back, eyes wide and teary.

Tifa shook her head.

"Yes ... you _are _a l'Cie ... but ... you're _not _a monster."

"Then why was Cloud about to kill me and my sister?" I yelled back, tears flowing freely now. _If he _did _kill us, it would be entirely my _ _fault..._

Tifa hesitated before e answering.

"Cloud's ... complicated. He's just being over-protective of the kids and I. Ignore him. He'll warm up to you eventually." She reassured me with a warm smile.

I frowned at Tifa.

"What do you mean? '_Eventually'._" I demanded, my sobs ceasing.

Tifa scooted closer to me, and gave me a light one-armed hug. "You're staying at my place until we can find out how to get you back home."

I leaned into the older woman's hug.

"Ar-are you sure?" I asked, shocked.

Tifa nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely. Now, come on. Let's get you and ..." she gestured to Claire. I realised Tifa must feel unsure of what to call her, as my soldier of a sister told everyone her name was 'Lightning', and then I began to call her 'Claire'.

I smiled, hugging Claire close. "Her real name's Claire. But she changed it to Lightning. Don't tell her I told you that."

Tifa chuckled softly. "Okay ... let's get you and _Lightning _cleaned up."

I nodded hesitantly as Tifa stood and knelt down in front of me. "Want me to carry your sister?" she offered helpfully.

"Um ..." I looked into Tifa's genuine eyes. "Okay." I swallowed, and allowed Tifa to take Claire from my arms and then help me to my feet.

We walked back to Tifa's bar in silence. As we entered I saw it was empty, apart from Denzel, who was fixing the upturned chairs and tables that Claire had knocked down in her rage.

Upon seeing us, Denzel sprinted over, and hugged me tightly. I stumbled backwards from the sudden hug, startled.

"You're alright!" Denzel exclaimed, his voice muffled as his face was buried in my stomach.

I blinked, and looked at Tifa who looked shocked too. She smiled encouragingly at me, nodding to the young boy hugging me tightly.

Utterly bewildered, I awkwardly hugged the boy back.

"Um ... you're not scared of me?" I asked, feeling slightly mad at myself for reminding the boy of what I was.

Denzel pulled away and glanced at my left bicep and shook his head.

"No ma'am."

I smiled warmly, feeling ecstatic that everyone didn't fear me. And at the fact that the little boy called me: ma'am. It made me laugh inside.

"Um, Denzel?" I asked, frowning as I tried to remember his name. I felt proud when I got it right. "Just call me Serah, okay?"

Denzel grinned happily. "Okay Serah." And ran to Tifa, quickly inspecting Claire.

"They can use my room." He offered helpfully.

Tifa smiled and shook her head.

"No, that's not needed Denzel. They can use the guest room."

Denzel's shoulders slumped a little. "Okay. Can I help set up?" he asked.

Tifa nodded and the twelve year old dashed away in a flash, reminding me of a younger Claire; when she began to live up to her new name. Lightning.

I blinked, looking questioningly at Tifa who merely smiled and shrugged.

"Follow me ... we'll set up your room."

I stiffened. "I'll be with Claire still, right?"

Tifa nodded.

"Of coarse. But ... you'll have to share a bed. Is that alright?" Tifa said apologetically.

"Yeah, that's alright. We haven't shared a bed since we were ..." I frowned. I couldn't remember. "What? Why can't I remember ... ?" Maybe it was because it was so long ago?

"Don't worry. It's probably just the stress and fatigue catching up to you." Tifa assured me kindly.

Still frowning, I nodded as I finally became aware of the sleep creeping up on me.

"Yeah ... you're right."

It took us about four minutes to get Claire and me settled in. It was the room I had woken up in. Now that I looked around, I found that there had been a large bed behind the couch I had been sleeping on. It was big enough for Claire to have half (preferably the side against the wall I told Tifa; I didn't want her to fall off as I could be a restless sleeper) and for me to have half.

Tifa let me have a shower, and then lent me her clothes. We were about the same size. Except that she had _lots _more muscle than I did, and was therefore bigger than I was (I was as thin as a stick, and had been since ... Argh! Why can't I remember these tiny little trivial things?) And not to mention Tifa was taller. I now wore a pair of smoky grey slacks and a slightly baggy faded blue V-Neck T-shirt that fit me almost perfectly. I was a little stretched, and it was clear that the shirt had not been Tifa's before. I was barefoot, the only thing of mine still on me my leather armband that Claire and I both wore. My hair was down and wet, slightly dripping onto Tifa's shirt.

Tifa smiled at me, my clothes in her arms. "You look much better now."

I nodded. I felt better too; more refreshed.

"Well, good night. I'm just going to put your clothes in the washer then close up the bar."

I nodded again, and yawned.

"Sorry ... I'm really" –YAWN- "tired ..."

Tifa smiled. "I don't mind. Now go to sleep." She said, passing me and giving me a pat on the back before going downstairs.

I groggily stumbled towards the guest room, and opened the door, nearly collapsing into the bed. Going under the covers, (which were extremely comfortable and soft) I turned to the unconscious soldier who had already been tucked in under the covers. I looked into her face, for once peaceful. Not the normal emotionless mask she wore. Taking advantage of the situation, I snuggled closer to her, wrapping my arms around her and burying my face into the crook of her neck. I sighed contentedly and immediately fell into a deep sleep once my eyes closed.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV  
**

**Lightning awoke **around twelve PM in the afternoon, due to a searing pain that announced its presence suddenly and harshly, interrupting her peaceful dream.

She had been a kid again. Her parents were alive and both she and Serah weren't l'Cie. In her dream, everything was perfect. For once her father Auron was actually spending quality time with everyone, instead of helping the GC with its fiend problem. Her mother Ashe was able to spend more time with them unlike when she normally had to do paper work or clean the house. Lightning was eight and Serah five. Her family was barbequing, Lightning chasing Serah about, making Serah scream in fright as Lightning let out a childish animalistic roar. Ashe and Auron smiled at the sight, finally deciding to pull the two sisters apart. Ashe grabbed Lightning, scolding her while for chasing Serah everywhere, unable to hold in her laughter. Auron grabbed Serah, telling her they'd both get her older sister back.

Suddenly, Lighting's head ached, and a blurry image of a familiar red headed man's face appeared in her mind. Warning bells went off as thousands of images played themselves in Lightning's head like a video, all blurry and yet so vivid and familiar ... gun shots, fire, pain, screaming, blood, death, needles, darkness, broken bones, green liquid, more pain, more screaming and blood ...

Lightning sat up in bed, cold sweat covering her body, plastering her hair to her face. She was gasping for breath and she groaned, the right side of her head aching with pain. It felt like she had just ran full force into an aluminium bar on a motorcycle. She fell backwards in bed, making her head hurt even more. She groaned again, her right hand going to her head. Just as she was about to place pressure on it, another hand grabbed it firmly but gently. Frowning, Lightning looked to her left to see her younger eighteen-year-old sister watching at her with a troubled expression.

"Claire? Are you okay?" she asked uncertainly, her voice sending waves of pain into Lightning's head.

Lightning grunted then winced, Serah's voice causing pain to shoot through her brain.

"I'm … fine." She lied through gritted teeth as her brain screamed in pain at her own voice. Then added, "What happened?"

"Well ... Tifa's frien-" Serah began, but suddenly an unfamiliar husky voice cut in from behind Lightning, causing her to whip around, making her head feel like it was about to explode from the action. Her hand going to her sheath instantly, only to grope air, for her Blazefire Saber was missing.

The pained but angry soldier hissed in both pain from her head and anger when she saw a familiar man with dark sea blue eyes that screamed loneliness and bad memories at her. He dressed in lots of black, his attire similar to a Soldier's. On his back was a big harness holding a very large sword. His spiky blond hair resembled a Chocobo. Lightning glared at him fiercely, remembering that sword swinging through the air towards her before she blacked out.

The man stared back at her calmly, unaffected by her death glare.

"You're both l'Cie." He stated calmly, but both sisters could see the fire in his eyes.

"So what?" Lightning spat back, her soldier mask on, portraying no anger or emotion what so ever as she ignored the agonizing pain in her head.

Serah froze. _Both … ?_

The man hesitated for a second, appearing to be deep in thought.

"So nothing. I was just stating that you're both l'Cie." He said after a minute, locking eyes with Lightning.

Said soldier's eyes widened slightly before narrowing suspiciously.

"You don't _care_?" she demanded, all surprise absent from her expression and tone.

The Chocobo haired man hesitated again, then shook his head slowly.

"No." he said, honesty in his guilty eyes.

Lightning was taken aback, though she did not show it.

_Wh-what? How? On Cocoon people were terrified of us … yet this man doesn't care? Is he a l'Cie too?_

"Who are you?" Lightning demanded.

Chocobo hair stayed still for a moment before replying, "Cloud Strife."

_What's with these weird names? _Lightning thought in her head. _First _Denzel,_ then _Tifa_, now _Cloud_? I swear, Serah's the only one with a normal name …. And that kid Marlene._

Serah still remained frozen. _Wh-What did he me-mean? B-Both? _She thought back to just before she crystallized. Her memory was hazy, but she remembered the horrified faces of the two people who mattered the most in her life; Claire and Snow. Now that she thought about it, Snow would _not_ just leave her in that Vestige with a fal'Cie residing inside, just behind where she had laid. He probably did something heroic – a reason why she loved him so. Claire … she looked at her sister as she kept her back to her and faced Cloud. Claire … she would've something reckless. That was for sure. She would've taken out her rage on something … in crystal stasis, Serah could faintly hear her and Snow fighting._ 'Open you're eyes Villiers! She's dead! Open our yes! _From the tone of her sister's voice, she knew that Claire was guilty, sad, and furious.

"… And you?" Cloud asked quietly.

"…" Lightning looked at Cloud for a moment before saying rather reluctantly, " Farron. Guardian Corps."

Cloud frowned.

"… What's 'Guardian Corps'?"

Lightning merely looked at the spiky haired man, remaining silent.

Serah snapped out of her train of thought, sensing an awkward silence.

"It's a military group that protects the civilians." Serah explained quickly.

Both the Sergeant and the man looked at Serah, as if they just remembered she was there. Serah blushed at the sudden attention, and averted her gaze.

After a long period of awkward silence, Cloud looked away and glanced at Lightning's shoulder segment. A dark smoky green shoulder pauldron, with three neon yellow stripes in the middle. One on top of the other, indicating her rank.

"Where are you from?" Cloud asked suddenly, after staring at the shoulder segment for a moment.

"Not from here. That's for sure." Lightning muttered, then looked at her empty sheath. "Where's my weapon?" she demanded, suddenly changing the subject.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Lightning suspiciously, but slowly gestured to a corner of the room by the door, where her Blazefire Saber leaned against the wall.

"Well … I'll leave you two alone." Cloud said so quietly that Serah barely heard it.

Lightning nodded stiffly, watching as Cloud began to head out, when he stopped and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something that looked like a cylinder container, and looked at it for a few seconds. He then turned back towards us and looked at Lightning again.

"Oh, and Tifa says you should two of these." He tossed the cylinder at Lightning who easily caught it in one hand. She frowned as she looked at it, her head still spinning too much to make much sense of the writing.

"It's for the pain in your head …" Cloud said, his tone a little guilty. _Oh …_ Lightning thought, and unscrewed the lid, pouring out two small pills, both half red, half white. Uncertainly, she popped them in her mouth and swallowed them. The pain in her head lessened a little already.

"Yeah … thanks." Lightning grumbled her thanks.

"Tifa's in the bar, cooking if you want anything."

* * *

**Lightning POV  
**

**And with** that, Cloud left the room, leaving the me and Serah alone. I laid back down, shutting my eyes again.

Serah waited for Cloud's steps to fade away after the door shut quietly. I felt the bed dip close to my shoulder and felt Serah's gaze bore into me.

I opened my eyes and raised my brow, seeing a rather smug/anxious expression on Serah's face.

"What?" I demanded, beginning to feel self-conscious when Serah wouldn't look away.

"Well ...?" Serah prompted.

I gave her a What-Are-You-Talking-About Look.

Serah giggled.

"Cloud!"

I grunted.

"What about him?" I grumbled. I still felt a little resentful towards the Chocobo haired man. Even if he DID allow them to stay in his house with Tifa and Denzel and the little girl ... but the throbbing pain in the back of my head grew stronger, despite the medicine at the thought of when the butt of Cloud's sword collided with the back of my head.

"Do you think he's cute?"

I stiffened and felt a scowl appear on my face.

"What? Serah why in the name of Maker would you ask that?" I demanded, trying to sit up again.  
Serah pushed me back down gently.

"Awwwweee come on Claire! He's just like you! And he's kinda cute!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult? He's nothing like me!" _That's for sure … he's demanding, silent, irritating, impatient, and stoic … nothing like me._

"Suuure Claire! You're both quiet, and according to his clothes and sword he's with the military – just like you – and-"

"Serah would you stop trying to get me to like Chocobo head over there?"

Serah pouted.

"If you gave him a chance-" She began to say,

"Serah." I said firmly, placing a hand on my younger sister's shoulder, making her stop talking. I locked gazes with Serah, "I do NOT need a boyfriend. I'm perfectly fine with living with you, Snow," -I forced herself to say his name in the same sentence with honesty- "Hope and sometimes even Sazh. Honestly." though she wasn't so sure if she should say 'I _was_ perfectly fine when I was living with ...' would they be able to go home?

Serah sighed, both seeing and hearing my honesty.

"Okay ... I believe you. For now." She grinned mischievously at the last part.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine. Whatever just stop pestering me about Rain for now." I muttered, dropping my hand from her shoulder.

"You mean Cloud? The cute, spiky blond-"

"Serah!" I snapped, glaring at her.

Serah laughed and hugged me gently around the middle.

"Aha, I was just teasing you Claire. Calm down." Serah grinned, looking up at me.

I just rolled my eyes again and shook my head, hugging Serah back.

_Well at least I know she's back for sure ..._

But the moment didn't last for long however, when Serah withdrew and bit her lip.

"What?" I asked, confused by my younger sibling's apprehensive expression.

"Earlier Cloud said … that we're _both l'Cie_ …"

Oh crap … I forgot she didn't know about that …

"… What did he mean by that … ?" Serah asked, chewing on her lip like she always does when she's apprehensive.

"… Serah … after you turned to … crystal -" I began, but was interrupted by Serah.

"You're a … l'Cie. Aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I just nodded, watching my sister uncertainly. " I _was_ Serah … my brand; it's the same as yours and Fang's."

Serah frowned.

"Fang?"

I sighed and told Serah everything, from when she turned to crystal, to when they arrived in Gran Pulse a da- then again, how long ago was that? And even as I recounted everything, I couldn't figure out what happened to me. It couldn't be me going C'ieth, because then I wouldn't be here right now. And becoming a crystal made o sense either; I'd still be in Gran Pulse if that was it, plus I had done nothing but stare up at Cocoon and think about Serah … meanwhile my focus was to kill Orphan.

I grimaced on the inside as I saw my sister's facial expression rang from hateful (which I couldn't place why) to mortified. For example, finding out that Galenth Dysley, was, indeed, a fal'Cie.

When I finished, Serah looked on the verge of tears.

"Where's … you're brand?" she asked slowly.

I pointed to her chest, where my old _active _brand used to be.

"Oh, Claire …." Serah began to sob, and hugged me.

I tensed slightly at the unexpected hug, but then relaxed into it. They stayed like that for a while, when suddenly –

Slam!

"Yo! Spiky! Don't tell me you were 'bout ta leave!" A rough deep voice exclaimed from somewhere in the home.

"Daddy!" A high-pitched squeal came – Marlene.

"Hi everyone!" An excited yell came, this one clearly a young girl's.

Someone with an accent could be heard talking.

""Ey, give me some alcohol, would ya?"

The clatter of plates and the scratching of chairs being pulled could be heard.

I pulled away from Serah, frowning at the door.

"Who're they talking to?" I wondered aloud.

Serah shrugged.

"Sounds like their friends. I'm hungry." Serah grimaced, suddenly adding the last part.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you wait for their _friends_ to leave? We don't know if we can trust them yet." _Plus it'd be _really_ awkward …_

Serah pouted.

_What's she trying to accomplish?_ I sighed in defeat as she heard Serah's stomach growl, and then I felt my own hunger make itself known. My stomach ached with hunger. _Am I really _that _hungry?_

"Fine. You go thou-" but suddenly Serah grabbed me by the arm and jumped off the bed, dragging me with her.

Man, I must be really _weak_ and _tired_ right now, if I just let _Serah_ drag _her _out of bed. Before Serah managed to drag her me out of the room, I managed to snatch my beloved gun blade and sheath it.

A few seconds later they were just outside of the bar door, Serah hesitating.

"Oh so now you're unsure?"

Serah rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully.

"Yep! So, _you_ go first!" Suddenly Serah shoved me out into the bar, and it went silent as I regained my balance.

_Damn you Serah! _I growled in my mind as ten pairs of eyes focused on me. Six of them complete strangers.

The closest people to me at the moment were Tifa; working behind the Bar counter, staring at me as I froze. The next was a man with short yellow hair. He wore red goggles on his forehead just like that kid from NORA – Maqui – did. His eyes were a light grey, and he wore a fitting sky blue t-shirt, and a red sweater tied around his waist. He also wore baggy green trousers and tan boots. Around his neck was a dog tag, and sticking out of his mouth was a toothpick. He had black gloves that extended to his elbow, and on his left arm a red ribbon tied on his bicep; just like Tifa. He looked at me for a moment, then went back to his alcoholic drink.

Next closest to me was a dog- no, is it some type of tamed fiend? I wondered. It resembled a dog, but it bore lots of strange tattoos and the number 'Thirteen' in Roman Numerals. Its fur was also short and red. It looked like if you touched it it would be hard and straw-like. It had a Mohawk-like mane on its head, and pointed ears. Sticking out of its mane were two feathers with a bluish tinge. Its tail was long, maybe about the length of Lightning's arm, and had a large flame on the end. On all four of its ankles were what looked like metal cuffs, and it watched me with a dangerous expression as it squinted. One of its eyes were shut closed, like it was injured in some battle. The other stayed open and watched me fiercely. Clinging to its neck was a … _cat_? _What the?_ Yes, it was a black and white cat with a … yellow crown and a red cape similar to mine. It also wore big white gloves and red boots. _It looks like a child's toy … _I thought. The dog-thing with the toy cat on its neck sat by Tifa's feet, swishing its flaming tail menacingly as it glared with its one eye at me.

On the other side of the bar, sitting with Cloud and the young girl named Marlene, was a man, larger than _Snow_. He, like Sazh, was black, and didn't have much hair, for it was braided tightly against his scalp. His arms were _huge_, about as wide as a toaster. His right arm was an electronic arm, with a large metal hand at the end. On his left arm, however, was a black tattoo with a peace sign, and on his wrist, a red ribbon, and he wore a black fingerless glove. The man had a beard, and wore a necklace around his neck. He wore a net-like tank top and a white vest. Like the blond man by Tifa, he wore baggy green trousers and _very_ large boots. I noted that his eyes were a warm brown.

I bit my lip and turned to leave but the moment I turned around I was met with a young teenaged girl with short black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a smoky grey and white headband hidden under her hair, with short bangs covering the right half of it. She had thin eyebrows and mischievous brown eyes. She dressed slightly like Lebreau, I mused. The girl wore a purple mid-cut shirt with only two thin black leather straps on her right shoulder. Underneath was a black undershirt that was a bit lower than the over shirt and was hitched up by another black belt like strap attached to a bigger yellow one that went over her shoulder, exposing most of her stomach. She wore a pair of bright orange short-shorts, with a yellow belt with stitches and a thick black string running through, and tied together. She also had medium-sized yellow pouch on her right leg that looked rather flat. On her legs she wore very long white socks similar to Serah's stalkings, and tall grey, black, and yellow boots that reached just under her kneecaps. On her right arm was a long, smoky grey, fingerless glove that reached her mid-bicep with lots of string criss-crossing in a pattern. She was missing the red ribbon though.

"Hi! Who are you?" She squeaked cheerfully, a large grin on her face.

Ugh, I could already tell she was basically another Vanille … maybe even Serah.

I blinked and remained silent, frozen from her closeness.

Tifa was the first one to recover.

"Guys, this is Lightning. Uh, she's new here … she just needs a place to stay." Tifa said.

"Oh, hi! I'm Yuffie!" the Vanille-like girl chirped, and extended her hand to me.

I glanced at it wearily.

"Oh, you're another Cloud, huh?" Yuffie huffed.

I frowned. _Okkaayyy, that's _not _true! I guess Serah'll have a friend here …_

Yuffie grinned again, and then looked me over quickly. "Y'know, you even kinda look like him too!" I groaned inwardly. Is she a mix of Vanille, _and _Serah? Hope not … wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Lightning, is Serah outside?" Tifa asked curiously, a slight smile on her face.

I nodded.

Tifa rolled her eyes and called, "Serah, there's food out here you know!"

Slowly, the door creaked open.

… _How did she know Serah so well? _I couldn't help but wonder.

Serah timidly poked her head out, and was instantly greeted by Yuffie. Yep, definitely like Vanille …

I turned around, to see Tifa beckoning me over. I wearily walked over, watching the dog-thing.

"Lightning, this is Cid Highwind. He's from Rocket Town …?" I heard the way Tifa tacked on the question at the end, silently asking if I knew the place.

I nodded at Cid who grunted back in reply, and chugged down the rest of his drink.

"And this is Ninaki and Cait Sith …" Tifa looked down at the dog-thing and cat toy.

Suddenly the dog opened it mouth and began to talk. "Hello, Lightning." It talked in a strange accent that I couldn't place.

Again, I nodded, and jumped slightly when what I thought was an inanimate toy jumped to life and waved at me. "'Ello there, Lassie!" It trilled in a thick Scottish accent.

Tifa pointed over to where Cloud sat and pointed to the big burly man. "That's Barrett, Marlene's adoptive father."

Upon hearing his name, the man – Barrett – waved and grinned at me. I nodded back as he went back to his conversation with Cloud.

"And, that's Vincent." Tifa nodded behind me and I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I turned to see a man, towering over me, maybe about Cid Raines' height, with elbow length black hair, and a red headband. The man's eyes were red, and secretly made me flinch inside. He too, wore a red cape, though it was tattered and torn, and it clipped in the front, forming some sort of poncho like wear. His left arm was a gold and metal, and his hand claw-like. His feet were similar except that they were pointed. A black sleeve, and a black glove covered his right arm. He wore slightly baggy black jeans and a belt.

We stared at each other for a moment, scarlet red into icy blue. Finally, Vincent looked turned away to sit at a table by Cloud and Barrett.

I looked back at my sister and the happy-go-lucky teen beside her. They were laughing and talking. _I knew they'd become friends. _I thought with a smirk.

Cid looked at me.

"So. Where'd you come from?" He demanded.

I remained silent.

Tifa gave me a glass of water.

"Thanks …" I muttered.

"Oh so you'll talk ta Tifa 'ere, but not us?" Cid snarled.

I ignored him and calmly drank from my glass.

"Cid -" Tifa began, but he interrupted. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Barrett and Cloud and Vincent were watching us wearily now.

"No! Shuddap for a sec would ya?" Cid yelled obnoxiously, words slightly slurred together.

Yuffie and Serah frowned at the three of us, looking startled.

_He's getting drunk …_ I grumbled in my head, and chugged down the rest of my water.

"'Ey! 'Isten to me!" Cid shouted as I turned away. Suddenly he grabbed my arm.

I growled.

_No drunken stranger _touches _me._

And with that, I spun around and flipped Cid over the table and onto the floor.

Cait Sith cried out in shock and Ninaki jumped back as Cid landed where he was a moment ago. Tifa jumped back in surprise as Cid was flipped over to lie at her feet.

"Lightning!" Serah exclaimed as I walked away. But Cid, now furious, scrambled to his feet and suddenly pulled a long lance out of nowhere.

Cid charged at me, my back was still turned. When the tip of his lance he went to stab my lower back, but when it was two centimetres away, I whipped around and grabbed the base of the offending weapon. Something deep inside me raged at this, and was threatening to lash out.

I smirked darkly as I saw Cid's shocked expression as I yanked his lance across the room where it hit the wall and clattered to the ground noisily.

I felt … different as I advanced on Cid who began to stumble back, looking truly frightened, which confused me. Even Hope doesn't act this timid when I just glare at him … the feeling in me – in my chest felt stronger now …

I noticed that the whole bar went silent, no one daring to move but Cid. Strange … I would've thought Sera would interfere by now.

I grabbed Cid's shirt and pulled him closer as he struggled against me.

"Lemme go! _Lemme go you damn lunatic!"_ He howled.

I responded by punching him so hard in the face he flew across the room. He smashed into the wall by Yuffie and Serah, who both yelped as Cid slammed in between them.

Feeling my body move of its own accord, I stiffly advanced on Cid again, when suddenly something grabbed my arm.

I snarled and whipped around, seeing Cloud gripping my forearm tightly.

"Lightning stop it." He said calmly but urgently as he stared into my eyes, jaw set.

I growled and tried to pull away, some fierce anger and hatred filling me, making me restless. I wanted to fight, and I wanted to now. I could barely even think coherently now; my vision was suddenly black and white. A sign affect? Maybe … now I felt like an onlooker as I could feel my hand going for the hilt of my gun blade. Cloud let go of me and parried the would've been lethal hit, had he not raised his sword in time.

"Lightning!" Serah exclaimed, sounding very distant.

I could faintly hear the whimpers and the shouts of Denzel and Marlene.

But I couldn't stop.

I charged Cloud and raised my Blazefire Saber and shot three rounds at him, which he swiftly blocked with his sword while backing away for more space. It was clear that Cloud was on the defensive. I raised my hand and did something I thought I would never be able to do again.

I used Thundara.

Marlene screamed in surprise as the crackle of electricity filled the air. I shot off more rounds at Cloud as the thunder struck. I growled as Cloud managed to roll out of the way, but not fast enough. As he stood I saw his clothes were smoking and burnt. Suddenly I felt a pair of pointy sharp teeth on just above my knee; Ninaki was trying to help Cloud. He snarled at me, and tried to pull me away as his teeth sank in.

I hissed from the pain, scarlet blood dripping from my leg. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Serah attempt to run to me, but was being restrained by both Tifa and Yuffie.

I aimed my weapon at Ninaki, and was about to press the trigger when I became aware of Cloud charging me. Instantly I whipped my torso around just in time to see Cloud jumping into the air and aiming his sword at me. Ninaki let go of me and retreated behind the bar to avoid collision; there just wasn't enough space. Not a moment too soon, I flipped my weapon into sword mode and raised it above my head horizontally and kept my right hand on the flat side of the blade as Cloud's weapon smashed into it. I grunted, having to double my efforts from the force he was using. I jumped backwards at the same time as Cloud.

As I landed I silently winced, my hand going for the two bloody holes Ninaki left in my lower thigh.

I walked forwards again, raising my blade diagonally in front of my face.

I could hear Serah struggling in the background, trying to break free of Tifa and Yuffie.

Cloud sighed and got into his battle stance. I charged again. Cloud ran at me too, sword raised. I could feel the bloodlust getting stronger inside of me as I swung my blade at Cloud, who quickly dropped to the floor, sliding under my outstretched arm. I hissed as I felt his sword slice open a long cut on my leg, and as he jumped to his feet knocked me off mine by swinging his leg into the back of my knees. I smashed to the ground and raised my hand again, feeling that sudden power rush through my arm and out my hand, effectively electrocuting Cloud. I struggled to my feet, but found my legs were getting weak. Cloud shook off the electricity, grimacing. I felt inwardly shocked as I saw him raise his hand and use a Curaga spell on himself then turn to me, he raised his hand once more and used a weak Blizzard spell on me. I felt my insides go cold at this, and instinctively drew my fist back and gave him a good solid punch in the gut, sending him, like Cid, across the room. I struggled to get to my feet, my legs weak. _It's this God Damned bite!_ A furious voice, snarled in my head. I charged up an Esuna spell, and directed it at my leg, feeling a little better.

I looked up to see Cloud getting to his feet, and shifted my Blazefire into a gun once more, and aimed at him. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me tightly around the middle. I flinched and looked down to see Serah gripping me tightly.

"Light, stop it, stop it!" she exclaimed into my shoulder.

I felt oddly cold to my younger sister, and tried to shake her off of me. She responded by gripping me tighter and trapping my left arm. Cloud was up now, watching Serah with a surprised look on his face.

Serah looked me in the eyes and I saw fear and sadness in them, finally snapping my bloodlust. The pain in my thigh made me jump and curse as I slowly sank to the ground, dropping my weapon that clattered to the floor.

"Lightning?" Serah asked timidly.

"Let go of me Serah." I said coldly and emotionlessly, my mask on.

What just happened? I couldn't control my own body! Ugh, I'm losing my mind …

Serah immediately let go of me as if I had just bitten her and stood up, watching as Cloud placed his sword in his harness then approached me.

"Ninaki's fangs have a weakening affect. Almost like poison." He explained, kneeling beside me and taking out a vile of liquid from his pocket. He uncorked it and poured a little onto my wound. I flinched as it made contact; it felt like acid seeping through my skin.

"Sorry about that, but it had to be done." Ninaki said from beside me, giving me an apologetic look.

I nodded, my bangs hiding my eyes and glanced down at my gloved hand, which was now sporting stains of my blood.

What … happened to me?

* * *

**Serah POV**

I had been so scared when Claire began to fight Cloud.

I had been horrified when Ninaki bit her leg, causing her blood to drip down it.

I had been afraid when I hugged her and looked up at her, into 'her' eyes.

But they weren't _her _eyes.

They weren't her normal icy cobalt blue. No, they were like a faded sky blue, with an electric teal pulsing around her irises every other second.

Something was wrong with Lightning. But I didn't know what.

Suddenly, a loud speaker turned on somewhere form outside, causing everyone to freeze.

"Attention people of Edge. It has been confirmed that a few days ago, a ship from _Cocoon _crashed into Mt. Holy. If anyone who has seen it crash or caught sight of it tell SOLDIER right away. **There are two l'Cie in Edge. I repeat. There are two l'Cie in Edge.**"

I felt my insides go cold as everyone in the bar but Cloud and Tifa looked at either me or Lightning. Two seconds later screaming could be heard outside as the residents of Edge panicked.

"Let me guess," Barrett huffed, closing his eyes as he stood and stretched. "You two are the l'Cie?"

I nodded just as a loud banging could be heard from the back door.

"Open up! By order of ShinRa and the Sanctum we are aloud to conduct a search of your house! You have twenty seconds before we arrest you!"

I gulped.

Oh boy, this wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter was the worst by far I think :/ Dammit!**

**Oh well.**

**And if the fighting scene wasn't up to your standards, sorry, I'm not very good at writing them.**

**If Cloud or any of Avalanche was OC (Ninaki -_-), sorry again. Haven't played FFVII for a long time so the characters are sketchy for me. In the fight scene, Lightning was supposed to be rather violent and everything. So …. Yeah :/**

**Oh, and the place I named Mt. Holy? Remember in FF7 Advent Children it shows Ninaki and his two cubs running up that cliff that was just outside of Edge? That's the place I was talking about :P I don't think it has a name ... if it does, tell me please! :D**

**And for Lightning's brand, I changed chapter 6 so that she looked at it. Yep :P**

**And it looks like it'll be lucky if I even get to write Chapter 8 before summer ends for me (next Tuesday xO) Blame my old mouse T_T It decided to jam, plus I went through three drafts to get the best version of this chapter …**

**And if you want a Soundtrack, go to my profile (where there is also a Poll for the story) and around the bottom you'll see about five songs ... I make the soundtrack up as I go so yeah xD**

**No flames please.**


	8. Running

**VIII**

**Running**

**3****rd**** Person POV (Serah)**

Serah's eyes widened to the size of saucers, because Yuffie popped up in front of her face, head tilted to the side thoughtfully.

"Y'know, when you do that wide eyed thing, you look just slightly like a half human fish?" Yuffie asked with a broad smile, her hands behind her back.

"Yuffie, I don't think now is the time to be talking about what Serah resembles when ShinRa troops are just outside the bar." Ninaki said with narrowed eyes.

Yuffie scratched the back of her neck embarrassedly, turning around to face Ninaki. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. Sorry, heh heh ..."

"What should we do?" Tifa asked them all, stepping out from behind the bar counter as Cid got to his feet at the other side of the room, some blood dripping from his nose as he grumbled incoherently; probably letting off a stream of heated curses. Serah bit her lip and looked down at her hands, which she began to fidget and pick at. Guilt and fear quickly took its toll on her. Surely these "ShinRa troops" would harm everyone in this room - if not kill - if the two Farrons were discovered. Serah raised her head to look at Denzel and Marlene, the feeling of guilt doubling. They were so young and naive ... what if these ShinRa people are just like Sanctum? If they were, then she could easily guess Marlene and Denzel's fates...

"Well obviously we should protect these guys." Barrett spoke gruffly. "No one, even if one of these guys did nearly take your bar down, deserves to be taken away and executed on television."

"Yeah! We could hide them in my closet!" Marlene exclaimed naively.

"TEN SECONDS! OPEN UP!" The same person who had yelled at them before bellowed from the backdoor.

"That's not going to work, Marlene. The only option is-" Cloud began until a loud bang was heard from his side. Everyone looked his way to see Lightning, her bangs still shadowing her eyes. Her right hand was balled into a fist on the table, which seemed to be slightly dented in the area beneath her fist.

_Sis... _Serah thought wearily.

"The only option is to let us go. I'll push my way through, while protecting Serah. If we get caught we'll simply say we forced our way into your home and threatened to kill Denzel and Marlene if you declined." Lightning said simply, her voice devoid of emotion.

"THREE SECONDS!"

"No. We're going to help you guys in any way we can," Cloud said without hesitation. "At least until we are somewhat certain you and your sister are safe. And I'm guessing none of us here – except maybe for Cid – are going to take "no" for an answer."

Lightning opened her mouth to reply, lifting her head to reveal her angry guilty eyes just as the ShinRa troop outside shouted, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE COMING IN!"

"Get ready-!" Yuffie exclaimed just as a loud bang echoed through the house/bar as the back door was blasted open. The sound of numerous people running was to be heard directly after, alerting the group in the bar that the house had been infiltrated.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed in a hushed voice as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of snug-looking black leather gloves. "You, Cid, and Barrett hold them off," The brunette began to pull on the gloves hurriedly as she heard the troops begin to close in on their location. "Vincent go distract them until me, Yuffie, Red and Cait Sith can escape safely with the kids and these two," Tifa gestured with her head towards the two sisters, "Now go!"

Serah turned around to look at Vincent just as he lifted his cape over him, disappearing into black and red flames.

"Whoa ..." Serah muttered, wide eyed.

"Alright, c'mon guys!" Yuffie exclaimed, giving a little hop and thrusting her fist in the air upwards.

"No, I'm staying here to fight." Lightning growled, still in the same position as she watched Barrett prepare his gun, and Cid pull out his spear from seemingly nowhere.

"Sis-"

"Lightning, we need fighters on our team, come on!" Tifa urged, turning around to look at Lightning, somewhat angered/annoyed.

"I'm not just going to leave them to fight a battle that isn't theirs-" Lightning began to retort, not even bothering to keep her voice down, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lightning whipped around, eyes narrowed, ready to break the arm of the person who dared to lay a hand on her. A moment later she found herself looking into the baby blue eyes mixed with sea green looking at her solemnly.

"Alright. You can help us ward them off. However, you must keep your temper and only kill them if necessary."

Tifa shot Cloud a confused expression.

"Cid, go with Tifa. She needs another close range fighter to go with her anyways." Cloud ordered.

"Gladly." Cid nodded gruffly, giving Lightning the evil eye. As he turned towards Tifa and began to walk towards her group, the words, "Don't", "Wanna", "Near", and "Psycho Bitch" could be heard.

"Cid! Not when the kids are around!" Tifa reprimanded, despite the situation.

"Alright, head out!" Barrett boomed, just as the first few shots of gunfire were heard. Clearly Vincent had made his presence known.

"Sis-" Serah whispered, eyes wide as Yuffie grabbed her arm and began to pull her up the stairs that Tifa and Cid were herding Denzel and Marlene up, while Cait Sith mounted Ninaki's back and the two of them brought up the rear as Yuffie dragged Serah away.

Lightning merely looked her way, the corners of her lips curling upwards just barely. Then she turned away and whipped out her BlazeEdge, which quickly slid out of its sheath, making a _whooshing_ noise.

Cloud watched the second long display without emotion, nodding his satisfaction when he saw it open up and become a long sleek three foot blade.

Once the other group which contained Serah disappeared from sight for a good sixty seconds, Vincent soundlessly appeared beside Lightning, looking exactly as he had when he left.

"They will most likely be more hostile now, and are currently heading this way." Vincent informed the other three fighters.

"Good job Vincent," Cloud said, nodding once curtly to his friend. "Go with Tifa, I have a feeling they'll need extra back-up."

"And take care o' Marlene ya 'ere?" Barrett practically shouted, shaking his fist in the air.

Nodding wordlessly, Vincent raised his cape over his body once more and disappeared in a flurry of flames.

"Over here! This room!" voices from outside the bar cried out.

"You fools ready yet?" Barrett growled fiercely as the footsteps could be heard outside of the door.

Lightning nodded expression neutral and focused.

Cloud gave her a quick glance, unsure as to why a feeling of uncertainty was creeping up on him before nodding soundlessly.

"Lets kick some ShinRa ass!" exclaimed Barrett just as the door suddenly flew open.

About six ShinRa grunts filed into the room, guns raised threateningly. Lightning could feel their hard stares on her through their visors.

Just as one of the troops opened their mouths, most likely to demand something of the three suspiciously armed people, Cloud lunged for him and in one swipe cut his gun in half before smashing his shoulder into his opponent's face with so much force that the grunt was sent flying into the wall behind them.

"OPEN FIRE!" one of the stockier grunts shouted just as Barrett readied his gun-arm and Lightning charged forwards.

At first, most of the grunts were focused at Cloud, who they had pinned as the greatest threat with his sword that was the same size as they were. However, when the pink haired woman took down two soldiers in mere seconds, the grunts went into a panic and began running about the bar, trying to get a safe distance away while keeping their guns trained on the three.

Barrett let out a battle cry as bullets flew from his mechanical arm like a sprinkler, hitting a grunt square in the arm eight times. The ShinRa troop let out a shout of agony before falling to the ground, blood freely flowing from his multiple wounds.

Cloud rolled to the side just as numerous bullets hit Tifa's carefully polished hardwood floor, taking refuge behind the bar counter before vaulting the said counter and practically pouncing on a shocked grunt before smashing his head with the butt of his sword, knocking him out instantly.

Lightning charged a grunt who's attention had been on Barrett and to the shock of everyone else in the room, flicked out her gun blade and ran it through his abdomen. Her teammates felt a feeling of dread as they saw the L'cie's eyes pulse that lethal teal that seemed to crackle around her now paler eyes that were filled with bloodlust. As the pink haired woman wrenched her blade out of the now dead grunt, she turned to the next grunt who instantly dropped his gun and began backing away, shaking terribly.

Cloud watched with shocked eyes as Lightning so uncaringly allowed the corpse of the probably-young-grunt fall to the ground as his blood pooled around him quickly. Just like last time with Cid, this Lightning was terribly unstable and almost inhumane ... the last time he had seen that blank, dangerous expression his teammate currently wore had only appeared on another's face before.

Septhiroth.

Just as the pink haired L'cie raised her weapon at the ShinRa grunt who let out a terrified squeal, Cloud dropped his sword and ran at the dangerous woman, catching her around the middle, effectively winding her and knocking her into a table.

Realising that his two other companions were now open to assault, Barrett stepped forwards and began shooting the grunts in their arms, drawing their attention to him.

"Come an' get me, ya bastards!" shouted Barrett as he shot all of them in a row, bullet shells clattering to the floor.

"Gerroffme!" shouted Lightning as she thrashed beneath Cloud, who was forced to take her rock-hard punches and kicks as he pinned down her right arm so that she couldn't use her weapon against him. The teal still pulsed around her irises and her eyes were still filled with bloodlust, signalling she wasn't in total control of herself still.

"Snap out of it!" Cloud shouted back between gritted teeth as he kept the woman pinned below him as the fight continued on behind the two. _Barrett, I swear to Gaia you better keep them occupied!_ He growled in his thoughts as he got a punch to the face.

The six grunts, who had broken into the Seventh Heaven, had now been reduced to two, the rest either dead or unconscious. They were panting heavily, and were now cornered on the other side of the room, Barrett slowly and menacingly walking towards them, gun arm raised.

"I ain't gonna kill ya," he told them, lowering his mechanical arm which turned back into an arm instead of a gun.

"R-really?" stammered one of the grunts with a surprised tone.

"I said I ain't gonna _kill_ ya," grinned Barrett as the two grunts paled beneath their helmets. "I said nothin' 'bout not beating ya up!" and before the grunts could react Barrett swung his mechanical arm back and smashed it into the grunt who had spoken last's face, his helmet breaking in two as he fell back against the wall before doing the same to his teammate.

The big burly man turned around and raised an eyebrow as he saw Lightning and Cloud still wrestling on the floor.

"SNAP – OUT – OF – IT!" growled Cloud between pained grunts. The poor guy's eye was now swollen and quickly turning black while his cheek was sporting a slightly bleeding cut and a large purple bruise.

Barrett slowly walked towards them before stopping close to Lightning's head and saw her eyes still pulsing that damned teal colour.

With a loud THUD Lightning suddenly stopped moving, making Cloud look up in surprise which he quickly concealed as he saw Barrett looking down at him with a shamed expression.

"Didn't think I'd have to kick her in the head for you to win, Chocobo Head." He muttered, shaking his head as Cloud stood and slung an unconscious Lightning over his shoulder.

Ignoring his friend's words, Cloud said emotionlessly, "C'mon. They're probably waiting for us at Aerith's church."

Giving the defeated grunts a final glance over his shoulder, Barrett nodded and followed Cloud up the stairs the others had escaped through earlier.

* * *

**A/N: UGH, I am SO ashamed in myself. For the past year I've been saying to myself, 'update this bloody thing already! C'mon!' But, as I told you all about a year ago, I was having loads of personal problems and all that. Well, I still am, though not nearly as many. Heck, I have a bad case of depression, and have been threatened by my family tons of time to go to a therapist because I have mood swings and shtuff ... well, anyways, during that period of time my interest in Final Fantasy had gone from Obessive Fan to Meh. However I recently got back into the world of FF (feels good to be back) though not as strongly as before and my knowledge of how characters act and everything have shrunk to next to nothing (well, my knowledge still retains, though the behavioural one doesn't at all...except for Lightning, Cloud, Tifa, and a few other characters.) So, yeah. There is my crappy excuse to you all, now here is my apology:**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED. I'VE HONESTLY BEEN TRYING FOR THE PAST YEAR OR SO, BUT ARGH, WRITER'S BLOCK GALORE! HOWEVER, I'VE BEEN THINKING A LOT MORE ABOUT TWoLSaS, AND HOW IT WILL PLAY OUT, AND I'VE ACTUALLY COME UP WITH IDEAS. SO, INSTANT UPDATES = NO WHERE NEAR GUARANTEED AS I THINK WE HAVE ALL LEARNED THAT THOSE 'PROMISED UPDATES' NEVER OCCUR SADLY D':  
SO! I WILL TRY TO GET BACK IN THE GIST OF THINGS, SO FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE IGNORE THE OOC-NESS OF EVERYONE. I HAVE TO START READING FF13 AND FF7 FANFICS TO GET THE FEEL OF THEIR CHARACTERS BACK.**

**Apology finished. But I'll probably constantly apologise about the lateness of updates 24/7 now ... OH! And, if you have read any other of my multiple chaptered stories that have taken forever to be updated, do not worry. Just like this one, I have had writer's block so I shall return to them. Heck, I'm thinking about TOE lately (LightningxCloud fic, The Only Exception) so yesh.**

**AND YES THIS IS LIGHTNING LOCKHEART. I'VE CHANGED MY PEN NAME A MILLION THOUSAND TIMES, AND HOPEFULLY I'LL STAY WITH LC FOR A LONG WHILE.**

**THAT IS ALL.**

**-Lightning**


	9. Beginnings of Friendship

***warning. Though this chapter claims to be long, it is really just the author's note at the bottom. Apologies!**

* * *

**IX  
Beginnings of Friendships**

**Serah POV**

Yuffie continued to pull me down an empty dusty road with Tifa, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Denzel, and Marlene running ahead of us while Cid and Vincent trailed behind us looking around very often, Cid with his lance out and held tightly in his gloved hand, and Vincent with his scarlet red cape swishing around him where his rifle was hidden.

'I have to go back!' I shouted for what was probably the tenth time as I pathetically tried to wrench my hand out of Yuffie's shockingly strong hold.

'No way!' Yuffie exclaimed, tugging on my wrist which nearly resulted in me tripping over my own feet.

'I have to! Claire – she – what if -' I spluttered, tears welling up in my eyes as thoughts and images of a critically wounded Claire sprung to my mind. I tried yanking my wrist out of Yuffie's hand again. I couldn't lose Claire! _I couldn't!_

I felt Yuffie stop as I bumped into her arm and staggered back a few steps, the other girl's hand still firmly wrapped around my wrist. Blinking tears out of my eyes I raised my head and jumped a little at how close Yuffie's face was to mine.

'Hey, don't you trust us?' she asked in an accusing tone, tilting her head to the side as I regained my balance.

'O-of course,' I replied, still a little teary as I sniffled. I couldn't get the images of Claire injured out of my mind...

'Then stop your worrying!' she chirped, standing up straight, giving me a mischievous grin and a thumbs up with her free hand. 'If you trust us, then you'll trust that Cloud and Barrett will be able to handle them!' Yuffie paused for a second, looking thoughtful. 'Right?'

I looked at Yuffie, smiling slightly. 'Hic, I guess you're right ...' I muttered, watching in amusement as a wide victorious grin spread across the black haired girl's face.

'Hah!' she exclaimed loudly and triumphantly. 'I knew it!'

'OI! Get a move on, will ya?' bellowed Cid angrily.

Yuffie and I blinked, confused when we realised that Cid and Vincent were no longer behind us, but very much in front of us. Yuffie rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively at him.

'Yeah, yeah, keep your trousers on.' She said, before grinning back at Serah and breaking into a sprint, waving at me in a mischievous manner.

My jaw dropped as I saw the black haired girl speed away, catching up to Cid and Vincent (who were still running after Tifa and the others) in a few seconds.

'H-hey!' I shouted at them, tears no more. 'W-wait up!' I instantly began to sprint after them, my skinny legs protesting after a few measly seconds where I didn't seem to be making progress. _Curse my frail limbs!_ I thought through gritted teeth as I forced myself to catch up with them.

I managed to catch up to the others after we entered some type of trash yard, where piles of debris and trash towered over them dangerously as a large stone church came into view. When the others began to slow down and walk up to it, I thankfully decreased my running to jogging, and nearly tumbled into an indifferent Vincent.

'Still looks the same,' I heard Tifa breathe before she looked around and ushered everyone inside she turned to face me expectantly, making me realise it was only Tifa and I in the trash yard-like place. 'Ready?' she asked with a soft smile, gesturing with her head to the doors of the church, which appeared to be almost in shambles, one of the doors hanging off by a hinge while chunks of stone wall was missing.

I opened my mouth to reply but found myself still out of breath, before falling to the dirty ground on my rear.

'Ugh ...' I panted, closing my eyes and shaking my head, trying to clear the fatigue. _C'mon, get up already! Tifa's going to think you're a wimp! __'Which you are!'_ a voice in my head shot back in an annoyed tone.

'Serah? Are you alright?' I heard Tifa ask, her concern clear as day to me. I heard her footsteps come closer to me until I could sense her presence beside me.

'Nnn...' was all _I_ could say as I continued to try and catch my breath and looking fixedly at the ground. This was embarrassing.

I heard Tifa chuckle lightly.

'Not used to running this much?' she asked lightly.

A defeated laugh escaped my throat. I could feel Tifa's quizzical gaze on me.

'No,' I finally responded, still staring at the dirt as I shook my head. 'I'm the one who's too weak and skinny to do anything all the time.' I said bitterly, the words escaping my lips before I could stop them.

A warm hand touched my shoulder.

'Don't worry,' said Tifa. I could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice. 'Not everyone is meant to be super strong.'

I thought of Yuffie, and how the girl was probably a little younger than I was, and how much more energy and most likely strength she possessed. Almost as if she had read my mind, Tifa added, 'Yuffie is the daughter of the leader of Wutai. She grew up in a dojo and trained to be a ninja, and I'm assuming you grew up under different circumstances,' I turned to look at Tifa, a little surprised to see her squatted down beside her with a serious expression on her face. 'You don't need to be strong, fast, energetic, or anything like that to live properly. I mean, look at Denzel and Marlene. They're not as strong as Cloud, fast as Ninaki, or energetic as Yuffie -' Tifa frowned at the last part, seeming to be debating about whether or not Yuffie was more energetic than the two younger children. 'But they still accomplish a lot of things!' she finished, smiling proudly.

I thought for a moment, and then nodded, agreeing with her.

'Great.' Smiled Tifa before standing up again and extending her hand to me. 'Lets get inside before the others start to worry ... though,' Tifa looked around and narrowed her eyes triumphantly at a large plank of wood that was leaning against one of the large towers of debris as I took her hand and she pulled me up. 'I think they already know we're safe.'

I frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Tifa gave me a sideways glance, smiling slightly before snapping, 'Denzel! Marlene! Yuffie! Out!'

I jumped, surprised at how sudden Tifa's voice had raised and then watched with a dumbfounded expression as the three eavesdroppers popped out of their hiding place between the wooden board and the debris.

'Awww, how'd you see us?' demanded Denzel sulkily while Marlene looked guilty at being caught. Yuffie, however looked rather confused as she frowned at us.

'You're upset that you're not like us?' asked Yuffie, cocking her head to the side.

I bit my lip. 'Well, er ...'

'I can train you!' the black haired girl suddenly exclaimed, looking rather triumphant for some reason as she placed her hands on her hips and beamed proudly at me.

'H-heh?'

'I can train you!' she repeated, still grinning. 'I trained myself, after all! And I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie from Wutai! You can't even _think_ about saying no!'

I blushed slightly, though I felt a smile spread across my face.

'Really?'

'Of course! However, it'll come at a small fee ...' my heart fell.

'I don't have any money though ...' I said sadly as I saw Yuffie's stance falter.

'Materia?' she asked, hopefully.

I shook my head.

'Yuffie, she's not from here, remember?' scowled Tifa.

Yuffie frowned a little. 'Oh. Yeah. Darn. I'll still train you though!' she said, grin plastered back on her face.

'Thank you so much!' I exclaimed, just as the loud screeching of tires on a rough surface filled the yard. Everyone whipped around to see a large black motorcycle speeding towards us, a man with spiky blond hair driving it as a bulky man sat behind him, a woman with pink hair in his arms – I froze.

Lightning!

The motorcycle came to a stop a few meters from me and Tifa, and everyone instantly darted towards them once they spotted my unconscious sister.

'What's wrong with her?' Tifa and I demanded at the same time as the two men dismounted the sleek motorcycle.

'Nothing.' Cloud answered simply, his eyes flashing to Tifa as he pulled his keys out of the engine.

'What Spiky here means to say is, your sis went psycho again and I had to knock her out.' Barrett explained as I approached him a little hesitantly. His arms were the size of _me_, and his clothing was ripped and torn, looking too small for his frighteningly muscular body.

'What happened?' gasped Marlene as she stood beside Tifa, clutching her apron slightly. At first I thought it was out of fear but I noticed she did without seeming to realise it, meaning it was probably a habit of hers.

'Er, nothin' you need ta know, Marlene.' Barrett replied a little awkwardly as Lightning hung limp in his arms. I took the opportunity to examine her.

Barrett and Cloud seemed to be telling the truth, for the only things out of place on her and her attire was the fact that her hair seemed very tousled, and her clothing had large stains of blood on it. I spotted her beloved gun blade in its holster. My stomach churned a little as I saw drops of blood rolling off of it slowly.

'How'd you knock her out?' I asked the burly man.

Barrett gave me an apologetic look. 'Cloud had to tackle her to the ground to stop her from givin' the last blow to one o' the grunts. They were wrestlin' after I took 'em all out so I kicked her in the head.'

'God damn it!' growled a voice from behind me. I turned in surprise to see Cid glowering at Claire. 'Should've friggen' stayed with 'em ...' he grumbled as he gave Barrett a envious glare before turning and storming back into the church, swearing the whole way.

'Evidentially, he's still very perturbed at Lightning.' Ninaki said after a moment of silence.

'Aye!' agreed Cait Sith, lying down on Ninaki's back lazily.

Tifa stepped around me and extended her arms out to Barrett. 'I'll take Lightning, for now.' She said smiling slightly. 'You go rest up.'

Barrett handed my sister over to Tifa, who carefully held her bridal style but kept Claire's head on her shoulder. I smiled thankfully at the long haired woman.

'No point as those grunts were easy as hell to take out, but will do.' Said Barrett before walking past me and into the church.

'What're we going to do now, Tifa?' Denzel asked as he watched Marlene run after Barrett.

'We're going to rest up a bit here, then we're going to go on a little adventure. Okay?' asked Tifa, smiling down at the young boy.

Denzel seemed a little curious, but nodded and chased after Marlene.

I looked around, realising that Yuffie and Cloud were no longer in sight, and neither were Ninaki and Cait Sith. As Tifa began to walk towards the church with Claire still in her arms, I asked, 'How far are you guys going to follow me and Claire for?'

Tifa kept walking, and just as she reached the large doors to the church, I heard her call back, 'Until you're both safe.' And then she disappeared into the church.

I stared at where the older woman had been a second longer before jogging after her.

_We'll never be safe. We're l'Cie, after all. _I thought sadly.

* * *

**Meh, this was kind of just a filler chapter, I suppose. I wanted to write what Serah thought her weaknesses were whilst beginning to build the foundation of Serah's relationships with the others - after all, she's much more trusting than her sister, who will probably take forever to bond with the others. Anyways, I wanted to update this quickly, just because I haven't done so for ages. Was everyone too OOC here? Sheez, I went to read a million fics last night FF13 based, and started to remember how to portray everyone ... and then the only FF13 character I actively include is Serah. And the fics I read last night weren't even about her, because all I could find was Farroncest and nothing I could really use for her and the FF7 characters.**

**Did I write Tifa too friendly? Barrett too weirdly? Yuffie too ... I don't even know ? Blah. And there was so much dialogue in this one too ;_; *sigh*. I'm hoping the next chapter will be back in Gran Pulse, but maybe not since that's what got my writers block to kick in about a year ago. Chapter 8 was supposed to be on Gran Pulse I think and then I had to change it back to Claire and Serah cause I couldn't think of anything -.-**

**Oh well ... and I forgot to do something important in my last A/N! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY AND MY TERRBILE UPDATING ANTICS! ALSO, THANK YOU FOR YOUR 20 SOMETHING REVIEWS I BELIEVE THIS FIC EARNED IN THE PAST YEAR OR SO CONSIDERING IT WAS BURIED IN THE DEPTHS OF FINAL FANTASY XIII FANFICTION.**

**And I will take this time to do something rare for me. REPLY! This will now be a very long note. **

**IF YOU HAVE *ANY* QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS STORY THEY ARE PRBABLY ANSWERED BELOW.**

* * *

**BiJane; Chapter 7:**

To be 100% honest, I don't know if I PM-ed you a reply, or even what I wrote in Chapter 7. I know all the major details, like Lightning goes beserk (I think?) and ... wait, nevermind. I just typed a dozen things then deleted them second-guessing myself. I have to re-read my own story D: I shall try to answer these though.

1. Yep, I actually may change their parentage, since I only chose them based on their personalities, appearence, and last second thinking. i.e Ashe kind of looks like Light and Serah, ever so _slightly._ Plus she's spunky and a rebel and all things similar to Lightning. Auron is distant, also similar to Lightning. ...Thinking back, I pretty much based them on Lightning. Oh well.

2. Cloud saw Lightning's brand? ...I have to think now. Didn't he see Serah's brand when the cloth fell off of her arm? I. AM. SO. CLUELESS. THis is terrible. Ugh.

I know the answer to this one!  
Cloud knows not of GC, for his and Lightning's worlds have never really crossed, right? But Lightning and Serah managed to pass through it. Same with the Lindblum or whatever its called. Hmmm *ponders that* I know I worded that weirdly, but that is how my brain works ... unfortunately.

Yes! Matchmaking Serah. Baha, yes, I wonder _who_ I got it from. Hm.

Thank you, I was worried I wrote her too preppy, but then I remembered she was always preppy ... in a rebellious way. Did I really? Fantastic. I always think I over-describe people in my stories.

Darn it, I'm notcing I miss a lot of ltters -that was on purpose.

& baha, you should be scared :)

And I wasn't expecitng this reply to be so long ... gah

* * *

**Scarecrow Sasaki Doom; Chapter 7:**

Really? I kind of like Lightning's, though Serah's is a bit better I think ... I just went full circle. Wow.

Thanks, I see it in a ton of other fics, so I decided to use it too ... argh! I keep thinking it's with an 'i' ... blah. Time to go and re-write a ton of stuff.

* * *

**Phoenixian Stardust; Chapter 7:**

For spoiler purposes, I am forced to say: (: You shall find out in time. THat is, if you're still into FFXIII and this story.

True, but when you think about it, how would Light know? Fang aside, I just thought she might be shocked it worked - new place, new situatio, new faces, strange pains, faded l'Cie brand-then suddenly something familiar appears (besides Serah) and that is her magic. I dunno, maybe it's just me.

I will, it must be terribly confusing not knowing what's going on right now ... yeck. Lucky me xD & I think that shall happen soon ...

* * *

**Tsuki Rae; Chapter 7:**

Ahhhdfsafjfljdsfljs. I keep getting 'Nanaki' and 'Ninaki' confused. So. Peeved. I get them mixed up :l

And if you're still into FFXIII and this story, you shall see the new updates PLUS this reply. Two wins!

* * *

**yukihikari99; Chapter 7:**

Blah. My wording is weird sometimes xD And thank you!

* * *

**HiddenChaser; Chapter 7:**

Thank you, and if you're still in to FFXIII and this fic then you shall see the update and this reply ..

* * *

**Azalie-Kauriru; Chapter 7:**

Fantastic! Thank you :) Hopefully you're still into FFXIII and this fic!

* * *

**Taeninaea; Chapter 7:**

Why thank you. :)

* * *

**fujingodofwind; Chapter 8:**

I have, at long last! Hopefully you'll see this upate!

* * *

**Poruporu; Chapter 7:**

Hiya! Bahaha, thank you very much :)That boosts my self-esteem in the writing world.

Yes it is! Which was the whole point obviously, but yesh! Haha, yes she does do the 'fight/bully' thing in 13, but not to this extent which makes you worry - usually it would've been a nice, good, Lightning beating, but this was uncontrollable and had murder intent. Same here! Well, in 13 at least. I have to say my overall favourite FF character is none other than Tifa Lockheart.

Farroncest? Meh, I don't mind it, FLight is one of my favourites in the world of XIII. But this story won't become a Farroncest, but merely a strong bond between two sisters :)

Welp, I hope you're still into FFXIII and this fic then! It has been updated as you can see _

* * *

**Harteramo; Chapter 8:**

Brilliant! Thank you! :) Hopefully you're still into FFXIII and this story, because I plan on updating more!

* * *

**Greykeys; Chapter 7:**

I almost decided to abandon this story. But then I purchased FF Dissidia 012 and it got me back into FF! I forgot how awesome the characters and plot are. *sigh*

Meh, I was going to do a CloudxLightning, but decided against it as you most probably read, though this won't be a Farroncest either.

I shall message you now, actually, and make you aware of the fact this fic has started up again :)

* * *

**Nessa671; Chapter 7:**

Working on it! Though, since you reviewed last there's been 2new chapters ,,... :)

* * *

**Stef; Chapter 7:**

Thank you! And I have and hopefully wil continue to do so!

* * *

**ziel101; Chapter 7:**

Haha, really? That's brilliant! Thank you! Baha, I'm actually good with Light being paired with anyone ... as long as it's reasonable. OH. And not with Sazh. Ugh, ew, gag.

Hopefully I shall stay on task this time around :) & thanks! I personally think its too unorganised and descriptive, but, as long as you enjoy it!

* * *

**Noiz; Chapter 7:**

Thank you! Baha, don't worry, there wont be one more chapter then BAM. Finis. Nah, this will probably be very. very. very. long *starts to cry* I'm kidding :p

Bahaha, though I don't mind Farroncest, this story won't have any. I can read incest and feel fine, but writing it ... eh. I dunno really. Everyone's perspective is different :) _especially_ when you change the plot almost 100%.

Really? Thanks!

* * *

**HiddenChaser; Chapter 8:**

Nyaeh Guilt attack. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often!

* * *

**Poroporu; Chapter 8:**

Gah, your welcome!

Same here actually. Originally I was just making the story up as I went along, but I've planned things out -slightly- now, meaning there hopefully won't be year-long delays anymore!

Haha, oh the glorious notifications :p Must've been shocking when you saw THE WAR OF L'CIE, SHINRA, AND SANCTUM NEW CHAPTER+ appear in your inbox. Gah, guilt attack! x,x

* * *

**BiJane; Chapter 8:**

Yay, another Yuffie lover :D People tend to dislike her for some reason ... :l Darn, I really need some feedback on their OOC or non-OOC personas right now. Mhm, I think Yuffie is the only one I portrayed perfectly in the last chap ... oh well. And yep! She's going to be the comedy relief in this, I reckon. Her and maybe Cid. Yup, Cid. Cid and his hatred towards Lightning. Maybe.

Yeah I re-read 8 and thought I over described that .. .unfortunately i was on mobile and could do nothing.

Still? That doesn't deserve an '-.-' but an ':D'! I still have my old readers. Yay. And thank you :)

* * *

**GazerBlitz; Chapter 8:**

Hullo there! Unfortunately, I cannot tell you due to spoilers and the fact that I don't exactly know yet ... -.- I make the story as I go along usually. Though I have ideas. And new readers are always welcomed :) So welcome!

Bwahaha, thank you! And you got your wish ... an update AND a reply! (last part wasnt in your wish but oh well. ..)

* * *

**Serah; Chapter 7:**

Fantastic! Thank you :)

Meh, I know. Probably over did that part a smidge. Oh well. And true, Cloud's more closed off, distant, guilt-ridden, and hesitant while Light's very confident and all ... but they're both quiet, reserved ... and that's all I can think of at the current moment.

I think they do look kinda alike. Search on Google Images and see if you can pull up a comparison ... they look pretty similar to me. Oh wells.

* * *

**AHHHH THAT TOOK ME AN HOUR.**

**Anyways, if I didn't reply to you it's not cause I don't like you or anything like that, but I decided to go with the more current ones. And a page and a half of reviews seemed like a good amount to reply to.**

**Again, I apologise for the delay and I'm probably going to have to message everyone that reviewed back so that they'll know this was updated - I have changed my pen name multiple times, after all.**

**R&R Please! Anything is welcomed!**

**-Lightning OUT.**

**P.S Should Tifa or Yuffie be closest to Serah besides Light? They both have their advantages and all. I dunno.**


End file.
